


Imaginative Life (Haikyuu!! Characters x fem!Reader)

by raichanfanfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Lemon, Lime, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Spoilers, Tsunderes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichanfanfiction/pseuds/raichanfanfiction
Summary: Various Haikyuu!! Character x fem!reader fanfics.On Reader's point of view or third person point of viewAlso slow updates... GOMENASAI!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Fukuroudani Volleyball Club/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hirugami Sachirou/Reader, Hoshiumi Kourai/Reader, Inarizaki Volleyball Club/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Various _Haikyuu_!! Characters x fem!reader**

**There are going to be a major spoilers (especially for anime only fans)on the fanfics read at your own risks. I will give a heads up if there will be a major spoiler.**

**There are two types of POVs, The Reader's POV and Third Person POV.**

* * *

_**Legends:** _

♡ = fluff

♤ = angst

♧ = smut/lemon

☆ = random

* * *


	2. ♡ engagement - wakatoshi ushijima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪|
> 
> MAJOR Spoilers ahead, the scenes below are not canon. Read at your own risk.  
> Purely fanmade, not edited.

.

**2018-2019 V.League Division 1 Leg 2**  
**Schweiden Adlers vs MSBY Black Jackals**

**_ Reader's POV _ _:_ **

Weeks have passed when the team that I am managing, Schweiden Adlers lost to their challengers, The MSBY Black Jackals.

  
This day they will have a rematch. Which is really exciting for me. After that lost with the Jackals, my team tried to win all of the matches they played on the Leg 1, and they succeed.

  
They are kinda frustrated on the lost that they experienced that's why they really did not hold back into their next matches. 

  
Now that this will serve as a rematch... I know that they will do their very best to win.

  
Walking towards the Osaka Municipal Central Gymnasium.I was wearing a full white outfit, white shirt, jeans and shoes, except for my track jacket that I am wearing in which color is black. Well it is a reversable type of jacket. 

  
If I flipped the jacket, it will turn into white and there is Schweiden Adlers plastered on the back and there is a huge "M" below it. The "M" indicates for manager.

  
I am also wearing a mask and a black cap, my (h/l)(h/c) hair is put together by an elastic.

  
Being the "secret and mysterious" manager of one of the famous team right now is not really hard, I have been their manager for almost two years now. 

Even though I wasn't really known to the whole country as their manager, I was always known as their sponsor for their sports needs.

Shoes? Knee caps? Anything they need on their practice or official matches, I will give it to the team, especially when I solely put up a whole company for my boyfriend or should I say... fiancee. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi, Japan's Biggest Canon, that's what they always call him. I looked at the ring on my left hand. It's a claw set type of ring with a huge diamond stone and some smallers ones around the band.

  
Who would have thought, that an always stoic-looking guy would even propose to me. Hell, I can't even believe that we're almost on our fourth year anniversary.

  
When he was playing for the National team, I thought to myself I want to support him more, hence the reason why [company name] Corporation is born. And I was one of the official sponsors of Schweiden Adlers.

  
Manager and being a sponsor merged together. It is not stressful, compared to the stress I had for keeping my relationship with Toshi secret for almost 4 years.

There are still 2 more hours before the game of Adlers and the Jackals but there are already a lot people outside of the arena. I guess there would be a lot of people too inside.

Now that I am inside the arena, I sneakily goes into the changing room of the Schweiden Adlers to check on them and also put the towels that they are going to use for the matches today.

There are a total of four teams that are going to play here. MSBY Black Jackals, Schweiden Adlers, Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets and EJP Raijin.

This would be so exciting~ the first ones to play are our team with the Jackals though.

  
I sighed in relief when there are no people on the hallways leading to the changing room of the players. I immediately went to where Adlers assigned room are and then knocked on the door.

  
The door opened, it is Hoshiumi who opened the door. I can see that he is surprised seeing me in front of him. I don't usually go to see them before match starts, it is always after matches. 

  
I was always watching on the bleachers as well...

  
"[Y/N]-san!" The white haired outside hitter exclaimed, I pulled down my mask and smiled at him. "Can I come in?" I asked and he opened the door wider for me to get inside.

  
Everyone was wearing a white shirt with their Adlers jacket. 

  
" _ **Manager! It is unusual for you to see to go and see us before the match**_." I turned around to look at our world class ace, Romero-san who always speak at me in english because I am the only one who can fully converse with him fluently.

  
" _ **Well, I wanted to see how my teammates are doing and also, you all also forgot about the towels**_." I said and put the bag full of clean towels beside the other bags, which are the medical kit bag and the bag for water bottles.

  
" ** _Also I want to check if all of you are all well prepared, I don't want my team to lose to the same enemy_**." I said and Romero-san just laughed at what I said. Hoshiumi who is near to us also chuckles.

  
I looked all over the room and saw our setter, Tobio-kun on the corner, sitting there while his hands are clasped together and his eyes closed.

  
I walked towards him, I guess he is really concentrating. He didn't even notice that I am walking towards him. 

I placed my hand to his forehead to check his temperature, what if he has a fever or something? He almost jumped when I touched him.

"Tobio-kun..." I said and his eyes are now open, looking at me. "Are you okay?" I asked and stared at him. "You are not sick right?"

He just smiled a little and shook his head, saying that he is fine. I smiled to him back. I am glad that he can smile now, before 3 years ago when I first saw him once again, he had a permanent-like scowl on his face. 

But as time processes, I saw that he really is just a baby that is so awkward and cute. Just like Wakatoshi, though my future husband is really a different case, haha.

Ruffling Tobio's hair, I slightly laughed. "By the way, can you come with me later with Wakatoshi? I just need your presence." I said at him.

  
He looked at with a confusion on his eyes but he just adorably nodded at me. 

  
The team were just minding their own business but Hoshiumi is being chaotic like he always do. 

  
"Do you all like the shoes?" I asked all of them and they immediately said 'yes'. I am glad they liked it. Those shoes are our new products that are not released yet. 

  
As a sponsor and manager of this team, they have the privilege to try out our products first before we release it to the public. 

"[Y/N], thank you for sponsoring us." Fukuro, the captain of the team said. I just smiled at him and said, "Anything for my fiancee's team." 

All of the people inside the room fell silent and it is too late for me to realize what I just said. Oh- the team still doesn't know about Toshi and I's engagement...

"FIANCEE?!" All of them loudly said, even the ever composed captain is deeply shocked and now slightly gaping in front me.

  
The door suddenly opened and there he is, Ushijima Wakatoshi, my fiancee. "What is with all of the commotion? I can hear you all from the outsid- [Y/N]?" He has that monotonous voice once again but when he saw me that tone of his broke. 

  
He have a small pout on his lips, well if you don't really focus, you wouldn't see that small pout but since I know my future husband. I can see his cute pout. So cute!

"USHIJIMA! Why you did not tell us that you and [Y/N]-san are engaged already?!" Hoshiumi said and he has a small tick forming on his forehead. I felt Toshi's presence beside me.

  
"I don't see any particular reasons to tell you." Wait- that hurts! I elbowed Wakatoshi because of what he said but he just looked at me with those emotionless eyes. Oh- I hate those eyes.

  
“We are teammates!” Hoshi-kun exclaimed and I just sighed. Well it is true that we didn't told them, but seriously, there is no any reason to react that way. He feels so betrayed I guess?

" ** _Congratulations, [Y/N] and Ushijima, marriage life is hard but I know you both can overcome it_**." Romero-san said, both of us smiled at him and silently utters our thanks. The other players also congratulates us.

  
"Guess we can expect a mini Ushijima very soon." I blushed on what Fukuro said. I heard Wakatoshi small laughs which somehow caught the team captain off guard because I know that Wakatoshi rarely laughs. 

  
"It is still early for that, we haven't even planned for our wedding." Toshi-kun is the one who spoke up because I am still kinda embarrassed on what Fukuro said. I mean... me as a mother and not only that... The mother of Wakatoshi's child? Oh gosh!

  
I felt Toshi's arm on my waist and he slightly tugs it to make my body go to him. "Oh- what a sight, Ushijima only acts like that when [Y/N]-san is here..." I heard Hoshiumi whispered. I just lightly shook my head on what I heard. 

  
I felt on my pockets that my phone vibrated. I fished out my phone and take a look on it. I saw a message from someone who is very familiar to me.

  
I opened the message. 'I am here' that is only what it said. I replied on the text message 'I am on my way, please wait for a few minutes.'

  
I turned my gaze to Toshi who I know that is watching me type a reply to the message. "Who is that?" I just looked at him in a bewildered manner. How come he doesn't know who this is... I glanced at my phone and saw why, oh- I changed the name, no wonder.

  
"Nevermind that, can you come with me?" I asked him and clinged into his huge body, he is really tall, glad that I can still kiss him on the cheek with a help of a little effort.

  
He just nodded to me as his answer and I smiled because of that. "Tobio-kun, come with us." I called our setter and he quickly stood up and walked towards us.

  
I looked to the whole team, "We're just going out for a while, do you want some onigiris from Onigiri Miya? My treat~!" They all said yes loudly especially Romero-san. He really loves those onigiris especially because of the rice.

  
We moved outside of the team's changing room. I put my mask on once again. All three of us walked on the empty hallways. I took Wakatoshi's hand and he immediately interwined his fingers to mine. Almost four years in a relationship with him, I still feel butterflies in my stomach like I am experiencing all of these for the first time. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me because of that but I just grinned at him.

  
"Uh- Manager-san, where are we going?" I heard Tobio asked me. I pouted when I heard him calling me Manager-san.

  
"Tobio-kun I told you not to call me that, [Y/N] is fine. We have known each other for years already." I told him and he just looked away. "We'll meet someone." I told him and he is thoroughly confused by it.

  
We reached the end of the hallways and there I saw the man who is very close to me, we spent three years together at the same alma mater. 

His back is facing us, with a hand on his hip looking at the huge poster of V. League in front of him. He looks stylish, he is even wearing a hat that conceals his brown hair... "Oikawa!" I said out loud to get his attention. 

  
I felt Toshi's grip on my hand tightened a bit when I said our special guest's name. Oikawa turned around and there I saw his trademark glasses once again. "Yoo hoo~! [Y/N]-chan!" He said and his signature peace sign is seen. 

  
"O-Oikawa-san!" Tobio stutters a little on his attempt to call his senior. I knew about Oikawa and his grudge for Tobio before. Especially when I was watching the matches on Miyagi years ago. 

Oikawa and I are friends ever since we were first year in high school, the reason why we became friends? It is because I didn't give him attention when I first saw him... I really don't like him at first, he is good-looking but that's all. And that is how our friendshit bloomed.

"Ah~! Tobio-kun, you have grown. How are you? Haha, I was doing well in Argentina but I came back here on Japan to have a short vacation." He said and he laughed like there is no tommorrow. "Glad you came here even with such short notice, Oikawa." I said.

"If it is my girl bestfriend who requested for my presence, I should grant it." I lightly chuckles under my other hand. He looked at right, where Wakatoshi is, and his playful personality is gone on the wind. "Ushiwaka..." he whispers.

"Oikawa..." I heard Toshi utters, why is the tension so thick?! 

"You should take of [Y/N]-chan, don't hurt her." He said... Should I be touched on what he said? But he already... "You already told me that almost 4 years ago, Oikawa." Wakatoshi pointed out and he gripped on my hand once again.

  
That is true... I still remember how Oikawa dramatically reacted when I told him that I am dating his "enemy". He deeply opposed towards my relationship with Wakatoshi.

But this guy in front of me just smirked."Well, congratulations to both of you." He said and we just thanked him for that. "So you are the one who is registered as "Trash" on [Y/N]'s phone." My eyes widened because of what Toshi said. 

"Toshi!" I exclaimed, I looked on Oikawa who is undoubtedly surprised and then he looks so betrayed. "How cruel,[Y/N]-chan!" There he goes once again, the dramatic side of his. 

"But Oikawa-san, why are you here?" Tobio-kun questions Oikawa. Oh no... 

"Why?! Am I not allowed here?" I mentally facepalmed on what Oikawa said, that caught our precious setter, Tobio, off guard. He is stuttering as he tries to explain that it is not like what Oikawa thinks. I just shrugged on what is happening.

"I invited him over to watch the match, Tobio-kun and also I need to announce something with the team but of course both of you needs to know it first. So... Oikawa is-" "I am going to join Schweiden Adlers!" I glared at this jerk who abruptly interrupted me from speaking. 

He jumped a little when he saw that I am glaring at him. I know that my (e/c) eyes are deadly while I am shooting him a glare. He really is a trash, hmph!

I felt the shock that emits from the two men beside me. I arched my one eyebrow up on Oikawa, who is just standing in front of us with a fucking smug grin on his face. Oh- he is liking that Tobio and Wakatoshi is shocked by his news... He noticed my arched eyebrow, "Please continue, Tooru." I said and he visibly gulped.

"So I heard Tobio-chan is going overseas after this league,so Adlers is going to lose their powerful setter. And, your manager here, [Y/N]-chan, goes to an extent where she tried to recruit me to be into Schweiden Adlers. Well technically, she blackmails me, saying I will lose the sponsorship she gave me and also-" I stopped Oikawa from giving more informations of how far I've gone through to recruit him.

"Okay, that's enough, Assikawa." His face frowns when he heard his nickname. I faced both Tobio and Wakatoshi that is obviously surprised on the news. "Well, I did tried to recruit him and today is when he is going to give his answer and now we all know that Oikawa..." I hit the back of the setter and continued. "Is going to join Schweiden Adlers and replace Tobio-kun as our official setter if he is going to abroad already."

"But how?" Wakatoshi asked and I grinned at him. "Well darling, I have aces on my sleeve." He looked at my sleeve and said. "No, you don't." 

That made all three of us, me, Oikawa and Tobio, snickers on what he said. "FIGURATIVELY TOSHI!" I said to him. Geez, he always do take everything literally. Why am I inlove with this huge dork.

"So, does that mean that you'll leave the Argentinian team you are on?" I heard Tobio said and Oikawa just nodded his answer. "You know, Tobio-kun always watches your matches." I said and Tobio immediately flushed red. "T-that is not true!"

"Don't be shy, Oikawa also watches Schweiden Adler's matches as well." I said also exposing Oikawa. 

"[Y/N]-chan! What are you talking about." He looked on the other way, look at him being shy and all. I just giggles with my hand over my mouth. "By the way Oikawa, I will introduce you the team later after the match. I'll text you about it."

Oikawa just smiled to me and gave me a thumbs up. "Okay, now that I will join the team, you should keep your promise. I'll be going, I need to get a seat with a field of view to watch the game." I nodded at him and he is off to go. I felt Toshi's aura behind me and his hands are on my waist once again... he really loves it to put his hands on it. I looked above since he is towering over me and saw him looking down on me. 

I grinned at him and said. "Well your dream is going to come true, Oikawa as your setter soon." I said in a soft voice. "I don't know what you did but thank you, [Y/N]." He said and I just smiled at him softly. 

I turned to look at Tobio whose head is down. "Tobio..." I called his name and he lifted up his head. "I know that you are surprised."

"It is just that, Oikawa-san... after all those years. He changed a lot." He said and I saw how his knuckles formed into a fists. "And so are you Tobio, I have known your history with him ever since we became friends on our first years in highschool. You know as the time went by and I became the manager of the Adlers. There is an undeniable similarities that both you and Oikawa possesses. Funny how both of you became some sort of rivals." I said and casted him with a soft stare. 

Toshi never told Tobio that he really is on Oikawa's level but I knew about that, he once told me that Oikawa and Tobio really are similar but also different at the same time. He is glad to hit the sets of the Kageyama Tobio but he also wants to hit the sets of the Oikawa Tooru. 

I still remember how Wakatoshi tried to lure Oikawa before on our highschool days to join Shiratorizawa. I was convinced before that Toshi is a huge fanboy of Oikawa, but in reality he just fully recognize his talents.

Tobio just looked at me with a small smile on his face. I wonder before, what if Oikawa and Tobio have a good relationship... well it is still not too late for that. "You can go back to the changing room and prepare for the match already, I'll buy the onigiris myself." I said and Tobio just gave me a nod and he turned around to walk back to the changing room. 

"You too, Wakatoshi, you can go back. I'll just the buy the onigiris." I said and was about to walk but he held my arm to stop me. "I'll go with you." He said and I just gave him a soft smile. "Then let's go." 

We went to buy the onigiris though he didn't really went with me to the Onigiri Miya's stall. I was afraid that he will get swooned by his fangirls... despite his always stoic and fierce expression he still got a lot of the fangirl's hearts... That also includes me of course. I was once a fangirl of the Super Ace Ushijima Wakatoshi but I just got lucky that he also fell for me.

"Let's go back to the changing room." I said to him when I came back to him from buying the onigiris. He nodded and we started to walk back to the changing room, we were about to turn left but we heard some voices... Well, it is fine for me if some people saw me since I was planning to introduce myself in all over the country that I am the "mysterious manager" of Schweiden Adlers but I was dragged on my arm by Toshi, opened the door on our side and pulled me there. 

The room is dark but not that dark, there are cleaning supplies somewhere. "Let's go to Onigiri Miya to get some onigiri!!!" I heard the voice of the super energetic player from Jackals, Bokuto Koutarou. "Ya'll going to pay for the onigiris, I won't pay even a single cent." I heard the voice of Atsumu Miya followed by the voice of Hinata Shouyo.

There are now no noise from the outside. Toshi have his back leaning into the door and he is embracing me, my face is on his wide chest. I am inhaling his scent, he smells really nice. I tried to wrap my free hand on his body, hugging him. We are both on this tight room, bodies clinged together. 

"Toshi... you know I am very happy that you proposed to me." I said to him and I felt his embrace tightens, I really love these actions of his. 

"When I first saw you, I never even thought that we would date or what." I lifted my head and looked at his face, gone from the usual stoic expression all I see is a softened one. The one he always have when we are alone.

"I never thought about that as well... My thoughts are always filled with volleyball that Reon even called me before a Super Volleyball Idiot." I giggled when I remember that, Reon called Wakatoshi that when he first introduced me to his former teammates 

"My only rival for your attention is volleyball." I said and pouted at him. He emitted a low voice laugh that made my heart race, crap I am so whipped for this man. "I'll choose you if I am going to be asked which I'll pick." He said and we both lightly chuckles.

He looked down and I know that he is looking at my lips right now. "Can I kiss you?" He asked. I sighed, "We are already a couple for years, but you still ask for permission to kiss me." I pointed out.

"It is rude to just kiss someone out of the blue." He said and I just grinned. "Yes, you can." I said and I felt his hand on the back of my head and he leans down to capture my lips.

I closed my eyes as I savor the feeling of his soft lips. Our lips moving on a tempo we both knew, my heart is beating so fast it is like it is going to burst. His kisses are soft and dominating at the same time. But it is natural for him to be so dominant, he is a undeniably a predator and I am his prey.

I felt his hand on my back to pull me closer to him as our kiss deepens. 

We abruptly stopped to catch our breath, I glanced on Wakatoshi who is just looking at me intensely. I grinned at him and gave him a peck on his lips. "I love you, Ushijima Wakatoshi." I said and that I saw his soft and small smile. 

In return he gave me a small kiss on my lips as well, "I love you too, future Ushijima [Y/N]." My cheeks grew hot when I heard that and I just buried my face on his chest. I can feel his heart beating. 

"I can't wait to be your wife." I whispered softly. Wakatoshi just pulls me closer to him and whispers to my ear. "I cannot wait as well." 

I pulled out from his embrace and said. "Let's go back to the changing room to give these onigiris and also for you to change already." Wakatoshi just gave me a small chuckle and he opened the door. We both went outside of that tight room. 

We held each other's hands and walked back to the Adler's changing room.


	3. ♡ birthday - tendou satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where you are a famous actress who wants to celebrate your birthday and then you met a certain man who coincidentally have the same birthday as yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! NOT CANON, NOT EDITED  
> FULL OF ERRORS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**_Reader's POV:_ **

> I remember that time when I first met him.

  
**May 20, 2016**.

_Oh geezer! Being an actress is such a stressful job. Imagine having interviews here and there especially that the new movie that came out where I was starring got great reviews. I am so glad that I got a short one week break because it is my birthday._

_Yesterday I took a train to get here in Miyagi, my hometown. I was extra cautious, I even wore a mask and also hats to conceal my identity from the public and I am glad that it turned well._

  
_It is my birthday, I want to be free even just once... I should go outside and go look what happened to Sendai, the capital of my hometown._

  
_Putting on a mask and a cap, with a matching fashionable outfit I chose for today, I am ready to explore the Sendai City!_

_"Grandma, I am going to explore Sendai, I'll be back before dinner." I told at my grandma who just smiled at me. "Be careful my dear, you might lure a monster." She said jokingly. I chuckled on what she said._

_"Oh-please, I am not that a beauty to lure a beast." I said and she pats my head. "Says the girl who won the polls of "Who is one of the cute/beautiful rookie actress of the year." I blushed when Grandma said that... oh those polls!_

_I sighed and bid my goodbyes at her. I went outside and inhaled the air of Sendai. It's been years since I've last gone into Miyagi. I moved to Tokyo with my family when I was on elementary year._

_Now... where to go. Should I visit first the famous Aoba Castle? Yeah I should. I hailed a taxi and told the driver to drive me off to where the Aoba Castle is._

_Minutes later, I reached where Aoba Castle is, wow there are a lot of people. I walked and tried to blend in with other people._

_This is not that bad for a birthday celebration... also there are museums here and an amusement park too. After exploring the grounds of the castle, I can just go to check the museums and enjoy myself with the amusement park. It's been a year since I have last gone to a amusement park._

_I spent my time admiring the remnants of the castle, the location is really good since it lookouts into the city below. It is aesthetically pleasing... maybe I should take some pictures._

_I went to an area where there are only several people and fished out my phone on my bag and a small tripod. Setting my phone into camera mode and getting it right into a great angle. I looked all over the area and saw that there are not much people, so I pulled down my mask and took off my cap._

_Pushing the button on the bluetooth remote, I posed to take a great picture with the view of Sendai City behind me. I tried to step back to have a nicer photo. I continued to step back as I rummage the small bag I have for my sunglasses, I want to have pic of me being cool._

_Until I felt something bumped on my back. I immediately looked on my behind and saw a huge guy towering over me, looking down with his messy bright red hair almost covering his sleepy-like eyes. He has a smile on his face but why am I feeling a little scared?_

_"Oh-! I am very sorry." I immediately said and bowed down. "It's okay, miss." He said on a cheerful voice, which doesn't fit on his looks... He looks scary but attractively scary. Geez, [Y/N] what are you thinking?!_

_"Wait... you are [L\N] [Y\N] right? AH! I am a fan!" He said after I lifted my head and he stared at me for a little. I was a bit shocked on what he reacted. He is a little loud so I put a finger on his lips. I saw how his wide eyes became wider on what I did, so I took a step back and mutters a small sorry._

_"You really are cute in person." He said in still a happy voice, I am somehow confused if he is sincere or not. His voice and appearance really doesn't match at all. But I know that my cheeks are burning right now and are probably tainted with red._

  
_"I saw you on the movie where you starred at and that is when I became your fan. I was a new fan though." He continued to blabber while I cannot seem to talk to him._

  
_"By the way... why are you here?" He asked and finally I found my voice to answer him. " I am having a small break from my job, it is my birthday today actually." Why am I answering this guy like we are friends or what?_

  
_His mouth gape open. "Oh- really? It is your birthday today? What a coincidence, today is my birthday too! Wow! I am so happy that I get to share a same birthday with my new favorite actress."_

  
_Now that is really a coincidence... I looked at him. "How about we celebrate together?" I want to take that back... but he looks so euphoric when I said that. I don't even know why I even invited a stranger to celebrate together..._

_"Wait- Really? Because I'll take your invitation." He said as he put both of his hands on his head like he cannot believe that I am inviting him. That made me giggle a little and said. "Yes."_

  
_"By the way the name is Tendou Satori, you can just call me Satori."_  
_Well a little company won't hurt right?_

* * *

  
_We spent the morning exploring the museums near the castle grounds and also the zoo there. We also ate together when lunch and I was a bit embarrassed when he insisted that he will pay for it. I am seriously enjoying his presence. He is very fun to be with, he is also acting like we have known each other for years already which kinda lessens the awkward aura I think I am discharging._

  
_He has a lot of stories that he told me when we were walking our way to the museums._

_"You know Ushijima Wakatoshi, the famous Japan's biggest canon? We both went to same school and also we are bestfriends." That kinda surprised me, both he and that famous professional volleyball player are friends? Really shocking._

  
_We are now on our way to the amusement park near the castle grounds. He is still talking too much but now it is about Shounen Jumps, I just continued to listen on what he is telling me. It is pretty interesting._

_When we got into the amusement park, I was kinda amazed. Ah- I missed amusement parks. There are numerous rides for both of us to try._

_I saw an ice cream stand on the side and I quickly pulled him using his arms to go to the ice cream stand. "Would you want one? It's my treat this time." I said and grinned at him. He looked away from me which made be confused a little. I removed my mask and now just wearing my sunglasses and my cap._

_"I'll get a chocolate ice cream." Satori whispers. "Then... Can I have two chocolate ice cream?" I said to the vendor and he quickly gave it to us. Satori got his and I got mine, we walked away from the ice cream stand eating our ice cream._

_"Chocolate ice cream really is the best." he said and I agreed. We were just continuing to walk and eat our cold ice cream until I felt his fingers on the side of my lips._

_That made me stop walking and just stare at him. His ruby orbs met my (e/c) ones. "There is a small chocolate stain." He said and pulled his hand away from me._

_I feel so shy all of a sudden... my heart is racing so fast. Am I seriously feeling amd experiencing this on a stranger? I blinked my eyes repeatedly and took a deep breathe. Act like you are okay, [Y/n], you are an actress._

  
_"Oh really?! How silly of me!" I said and proceeded to wipe the sides of my lips with my hand. I am still shaken by his action._

  
_We continued to explore the amusement park. "Oh~! Let me take you a picture there!" Satori excitedly said and I agreed. I goes into the position he told me to go, I gave him my phone that he will use to take a picture._

_The wind blows and I hold into my cap to prevent it from flying away. My (h/l)(h/c) locks are being blown by the wind. I saw that Satori is just staring at me._

  
_"Oi, come on, take the picture." I said and he immediately told me to get ready._

_Hours passed by we have rode almost all of the rides here that are suitable for us. I have also taken pictures of us together for some memories...even though I know that this is just like one time only, but is it?_

  
_We saved the last ride, the ferris wheel. Well I liked to ride it the last and he agreed to that._

  
_I can't believe that we just met earlier, have same birthdays and then here we are celebrating both of our birthdays together._

  
_We are now riding the ferris wheel and we are slowly going up. We are sitting on the opposite sides. "Satori..." I called to get his attention and he looked at me with a small smile on his lips. "Thank you for accompanying me on my birthday." I said._

  
_He smiled at me widely that his eyes even smiled, now that I have taken a look on him once again. He really is undeniably attractive, his hair looks soft though..._

  
_"I want to tell you that as well, this may be the most memorable birthday I have ever experienced." He said in a cheerful manner._

  
_"After years after high school I enjoyed my birthday once again. It is like I am on my paradise once again." I noticed how his cheerful aura dies down slowly and his small smile is now nowhere to be seen._

  
_"I have always been neglected because of my appearance saying that I looked like a monster ever since I was a child. That's why when I have found a place where I was not degraded on just a monster, I was so happy but I gave that one paradise of mine." He leaned his head into the clear glass of what we are riding. I looked outside to look on the view while still paying attention on what he is going to say._

  
_"I really feels so sad these days, but I am really glad to see you and spend some time with you. It feels like I am on my paradise once again." I looked back on him and I was shocked to see some tears forming on his eyes._

  
_"I am a monster and still not accepted by people..." he said. "Am I this lonely? I am about to cry in front of a cute girl, kinda embarrassing." His attempt to lighten the mood, failed._

  
_Reaching him, I carefully stood up and held his face with both of my hands. Dried the tears that are forming on his eyes with my thumb._

  
_"Hey... if you're a monster, then you are a beautiful one."_

  
_Grandma... I think it is the other way around, I didn't lure a monster, it was I who has been lured._

* * *

  
I closed my eyes once again when I was blinded by the small sunlight that got into the small gap of the curtains. 

  
I snuggled closer into the warm body that I am hugging. I now opened my eyes once again and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. 

It's 7 o'clock in the morning...   
**May 20,2020.**

  
The man that I hugging moved and I looked on his face. He is now looking at me, his soft bright red hair is slightly covering his red colored eyes.   
I moved my hand to swipe his bangs into one side to fully see his wide sleepy eyes.

  
"Good morning." I greeted Satori, who just hugged me tighter and greeted me back. "Good morning, [Y/N]." The sound of my name on his morning voice really hits differently. '[Y/N] what are you thinking first thing in the morning'...

I just let out a small sigh and pulled out of his tight embrace. I stared at him directly on his eyes and smiles. "You know I am really glad that I became a fan of yours and met you years ago." He said and we both laughed. 

"Happy birthday." I said to his and his eyes softens.

  
"Happy birthday too." His usual smile is plastered on his lips. I leaned my face closer to his and we sealed our great morning with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Nightymei
> 
> Happy birthday to you and also to our Guess Monster, the son of Hisoka (jk), Tendou Satori!
> 
> Requests are widely open but please request on the first chapter.


	4. ☆ tightly... - rintarou suna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪|
> 
> Random because it is a fluff but also angst... this is a request but I didn't really follow the request that much, gomenasaiiiii
> 
> Btw, this will tackle about Inarizaki vs Karasuno match so SPOILERS AHEAD. Full of errors, not edited and read at your own risks.

**Inarizaki** High's volleyball team really is well-known to other people. You are aware of that fact. Even on the campus, there would be a crowd that will follow the members of the said team. They are basically celebrities.

  
That is why dating one of the member of the team is kinda hard for you. Dating Rintarou Suna, the one they always call dull and bland, is full of fun and love. Months of dating, all of those are happy moments. 

  
There are little misunderstandings but it is always fixed in just a day. You are also quite known to the team and you are also close to them as well especially the Miya Twins.

  
"Hello~!" You cooed into the gymnasium where the team is currently on their break from volleyball practice.

  
Everyone inside the gym looked at your direction when they heard you. You saw how the face of your boyfriend lits up.

  
His usual blank and dull expression is nowhere to be seen. He has a small smile on his lips and he started to amble towards you with such an ease even though he is obviously tired and his body is full of sweat.

  
"There he goes again, he's such a different person whenever [Y/n] is here. D'ya know what I mean?" Atsumu voiced out into the team who is sitting on one corner while all of them are watching you and their middle blocker talking.

  
"Shut it 'Tsumu. Yer' just jealous that Suna, the boring, has a girlfriend and ya' don't." Atsumu's twin brother, Osamu remarked. And that made the twins fight once again. Earning your attention and also your boyfriend's.

  
Rintarou just shook his head as he stared at the twins with Aran trying to stop them from fighting. "Idiots." He utters, that made you cackle a little.

  
"Why are you here, [Y/n]?" He asked and you just smiled at him. "I just want to check on my boyfriend and I also want to give some snacks!" You lifted your hand where you all holding two translucent plastic bags with homemade cookies inside. 

  
The twins saw those cookies and immediately goes into your direction. "[Y/n]-chan are those for us?" They asked, their eyes sparkling as they stare at those cookies you baked.

  
Suna turned around and lightly smacked both of the twin's heads. "That my girlfriend's cookies, those are only mine!" You giggled at your hand and stopped the three of them. 

  
"Please stop, everyone from the team will get cookies. There is enough for all of you." You said and gave the one bag of cookies to Osamu. "Share it with the team, okay?" You told him and he just nodded.

  
" 'Samu gimme three,'kay?" You heard Atsumu whispering to Osamu who just kicked him on his legs. 

  
"Here you go." You said and gave the other bag of cookies to your boyfriend, who slightly smiled at you. Feeling your cheeks lightly burn by the view you saw, you cleared your throat and look away. 

  
You reached out to your pocket, pulling out a bunch of chuupet. The favorite food of Suna, jelly fruit sticks, and you gave it to him.

  
His grayish-yellow eyes shone with excitement when he saw those. These small actions of him are making you fall for him all over again. 

  
He is such a sweet guy, you know about that. 

  
"I should be going now, classes are about to start once again." You said and was about to walk away until he holds into your arm and pulls you back. 

  
"Yes, Rin-kun?" You asked with your nickname for him rolled out of your lips. Suna smiled as he heard that small nickname but he just leans to give you a kiss on your forehead.

  
When you felt his soft lips on your forehead, you became a flustered mess. Both of your eyes met and you quickly averts your gaze away from his overly affectionate eyes. "I... I am going n-now." Stuttering, you quickly moved out of the gym with your heart racing so fast.

  
"Oi, Suna. Gettin' lovey dovey with [Y/n]-chan eh?" Atsumu said as he watches his teammate's facial expression came back to his usual blank one when you are already gone. 

  
"Why? Jealous, Ratsumu? Find a girlfriend as well." Suna just said and scuff his way to the corner of the gymnasium where he silently sat and ate his chuupets while he is thinking about you.

  
"Lucky..." he silently said and just continued eating.

* * *

**As** your relationship with Suna Rintarou deepens, you immediately know a lot about him. 

  
How often the team scolds him for slacking back when they got a great lead on the matches. Learning that Suna really doesn't give a shit on the twin's pranks and all. You also have known about his interest to poke fun into their captain, Kita Shinsuke. Even though he usually doesn't have any reasons to poke fun to the said captain.

  
He hates it when the twins, especially Atsumu, messed his hair but when you got the chance to mess with his hair. He slightly got blushed and the twins saw that, they were shocked by it. 

Your relationship with him is going well smoothly...

* * *

**Today** is the first match of Inarizaki on the Spring High Nationals, as usual they are the ones who is presenting the Hyogo prefecture.

  
You know they would do very well, especially your boyfriend. You gave him a small notice earlier. "Don't slack off,okay?" You just earned a small chuckle from him, he then lifts your head from your chin and gave your lips a small peck. 

  
"You know that we are going to do well, right?" You pouted at him, bewildered at his sudden move.

  
"I know you will, you all will do great. This is our school's third consecutive appearance in Nationals. Show them how great my boyfriend is." You told him as you tried to tiptoe and give him a small kiss on his lips as well.

  
"Good luck." You told him before moving to go to the bleachers where the cheering squad and other people that is going to watch Inarizaki's match is sitting.

  
There are already to many people sitting but you saw Aoi, your friend trying to catch your attention. It seems like she reserved you a seat. 

  
"Hey, [Y\n], sit here. The match is going to start soon." She said when you went near her. You immediately sat on the chair, you saw how the Inarizaki's orchestra-like cheering squad are now preparing. 

  
'Here we go again.' You silently whispered under your breath. "Which team are they going to play once again?" You asked your friend and she answered. "Karasuno team, from Miyagi." 

  
That shocked you. "Miyagi? Isn't that the prefecture where Ushijima Wakatoshi is? They lost for the first time?" You said, confused and surprised by the fact that Ushijima Wakatoshi's team, the player that is somehow feared by your boyfriend because of his powerful spikes, lost.

  
He once complained to you when you were both on first year, not dating yet, that the spikes of that guy is crazy. Being the middle blocker on their team he is one of the pillars of defense. He also said to you before that he hates their red-haired middle blocker.

  
'If Shiratorizawa lost to the team we are going to play against to...' You said on the back of your mind. You took a deep breath and exhaled. 'They will be fine...'

* * *

 **They** lost...

  
You are stilled at your seat as people gasped around you as you all witness the defeat of Inarizaki at their very first game on the Spring High Nationals. 

You saw how Suna roamed his eyes into the bleachers until he saw you and he tried to smile at you a little. He always do this after matches, trying to find you to where are you sitting and smiles a little, even though it is not really noticeable.

They all bowed in front of the people who came to watch their game and after that they walked away. 

  
"[y/n]-chan, are you going to go to your boyfriend?" Aoi asked you as you stood up and put your bag on your shoulder. You nodded to answer your friend's question. 

  
"Well then, I am off to go. Careful, okay?" Aoi said to you and she is now gone. 

  
You walked towards the exit where the team is supposed to went out. Minutes later they all went out, some of the members have puffy red eyes, like they just finished crying. 

They saw you waiting on the side. Kita quickly called Suna's name to tell him that you are there waiting. 

  
Suna snapped his gaze towards your direction and you slightly smiled at him. He walked towards you and you looked at team behind him and you slightly move your head, indicating to leave both of you first. 

  
"Hey..." Suna's voice called you. You looked at him and suddenly hugged him. You know that it made him catch off guard. 

  
"You all did great." You told him and you felt his hand stroke your back in a up and down motion. 

  
"You slacked down a little though." You said pulling out from the embrace, showing him a small pout. He just gave you a small laugh. 

  
"I am sorry,okay. I promise I will not slack down once again on the game. Next year... if we ever have a play against them once again. I can assure you we will win." He said with assurance on his voice that you just ruffled his hair, ruining his usual combed and neat hair. 

  
"Okay then!"

Months later you both moved up to your third years and you don't know what happened to your relationship.

* * *

  
**_Reader's POV:_ **

  
Being a third year is so stressful... I am still debating on what I am going to take on college... I really want to be a journalist. Maybe even a sports journalist. 

  
I've been busy but I still try to give time to Rin-kun even though it seems like he is so busy on the volleyball team though. He is now not slacking off in the middle of the game, especially on the Interhigh Nationals. He is on fire with their matches and seems like he really gotten rid of that behavior

  
He once told me he is considering being a professional volleyball player and as a supportive girlfriend. I'll continue to support him on anyway I can.

I looked at my watch, it is 6:00 p.m but the sky is not that dark...

  
I walked my way to the gym where the volleyball team is practicing. "Knock knock..." I said in a small voice as I tried to peek inside with the door. 

The team quickly looked at me, "A-ah [Y/n]-chan!" My forehead creases in confusion when I heard a slight stutter on Atsumu's voice, he became the team's captain after Kita graduated...

  
I roamed my eyes inside the gym trying to find Rin-kun but he is not here... "Where's Rin-kun?" I asked them and they all fell silent. I saw how Osamu looked away and Atsumu cleared his throat. 

  
"He... he went home early." What? Rin-kun never went home this early and if he does he will inform me immediately with a text or a call but I didn't receive even just one of them.

  
"Oh?! Then I would be going home then. Bye~!" I told them and quickly moved out, still wondering why Rin-kun didn't told me why he go home early. Maybe some emergency? I guess I'll take the train alone...

Then this continued... and continued...

  
Until I can't take it anymore!!! He is obviously avoiding me, he is not his usual self. When we went to eat lunch earlier his mind is somewhere off. Where is Rin-kun that I know? It is like he converted back to his self before, way before we dated. Back before we even became friends...

  
He is like the Rintarou Suna from before who doesn't care about anything. I still love him, I still do... maybe something just happened but it hurts me a little that he can't tell me whatever is bothering him.

Because of the busy schedule we both have... we now rarely talk to each other, but I still try to text him some messages that I will get replies after hours later which is kinda unusual since he always reply fast.

  
The Spring High Nationals are kinda near, maybe he is really that busy.

I am preparing for the extrance exam on a college school here at Hyogo. I am going to get a journalism related course, I decided to take that course because that is what my dream is.

  
I tried my luck, going to the gym to check into the volleyball team. We have a vacant time for almost 2 hours since our Mathematics teacher is not going to meet our class today which I got so relieved of because I want to take a small break from that subject of ours. This is a great time to check on to Rin-kun.

  
The sounds of balls hitting and bouncing are heard even on a distance. I looked inside and saw the whole team practicing, Rin-kun immediately saw me from the entrance and his face turned into a frown, he also stopped moving. That... is not the expression I am expecting

  
I felt my heart clenched a little. That look on his face hurts.

  
The team that is playing seems like noticed how Rin-kun stopped playing. They all looked at my direction and Atsumu greeted me. "[Y/n]!" He said and he turned to Suna who just looked at him with his dull eyes.

  
He nodded at Atsumu and he moved out of the court, getting a towel and wipes his sweats as he slowly make his way towards me. 

  
I tried to look at him in the eyes. No shine... it's like staring at the Rintarou Suna I've known before. I smiled at him but I think that just came out so fake. Fuck.

  
"Why are you here? Don't you have classes?" He said in a deadpan voice. 

  
"Eh? I just want to visit you. It's vacant time so I went here to check, we haven't spend some time together these past days." I said while trying to smile at him widely. But his blank eyes just stared at me boredly. 

  
I don't know why those eyes, affects me so much. I hate that look on his eyes, it is... hurting me.

  
"I am busy." He just said shortly and I nod my head repeatedly, saying 'I know'. Damn it[Y/n], you are just ruining their practice. "It seems like I was such a bother... I'll go back to my class." I uttered in a low voice and I bring my head down. I know he is looking at me but I don't want him to see my now glossy eyes. I can feel the tears that are threatening to fall. 

"But..." I said in a small voice and I know he can hear it. "Can we go home together later?" I said still looking down on the floor, I can't face him directly now. But please say yes, Rin-kun.

  
"Okay then." I heard his voice and I was happy to hear that... My breathing ragged a little and I just nod my head and turned my back on him to go back to my class. I don't know what is happening to him right now but at least he still cares right?

Right?

* * *

  
As you turn your back away from Suna, Osamu called a water break from practice. Even though Atsumu is the captain, Osamu holds power over the team as the vice captain.

  
He looked at Atsumu, who just looked back at him. " 'Samu, no, let them handle this." Atsumu said when he is near his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder but the other Miya just shrug that off and walked towards their teammate who is still standing near the entrance.

  
"Suna." He called the raven-haired middle blocker and he just looked at him. "Can we talk?" Osamu asked and Suna nodded. Osamu motioned him to follow and they both go into the locker room with Atsumu tailing them. 

  
Atsumu tried to get the attention of Gin which is successful. He just looked at his teammate and he already knows what does it mean, "handle the rest of the team while we are gone."

  
They went inside the locker room and closed the door, silence engulfed the whole room for a whole minute but Osamu is the first one to break it. "Suna, I know what you are doing right now... You are doing what you are used to do before on the matches when you are sure enough that our team is going to win." Osamu stared at the middle blocker in front of him who just sighed and stares at him looking so dull he always is.

  
"You are treating [Y/n] like that." Osamu now said it as a matter of fact, a statement that Suna cannot seem to deny. "Suna, I dunno what is happening to both of you and [y/n]-chan but it is not good, we both know the she is noticing how different you treat her from before." Atsumu added to what his twin said. 

  
As the two persons who witnessed how your relationship with Suna turns from strangers to lovers, this is kind of disturbing especially to one person who developed emotions that he should not be feeling towards you. 

  
"Why do you both care?" Suna utters in a mocking voice that made Osamu mad that he collared him and push him into the lockers. Atsumu tried not to flinch and cringe at the sound the lockers made when Suna's back hit it.

  
The banging sound of the lockers is also heard by the kouhais of the volleyball team but Ginjima just told them to not mind it at all or they will have to do 20 laps.

  
"Suna... I am happy that yer' lazy demeanor on matches is gone but, wow..." Osamu gripped tighter on the collar of Suna's shirt and looked at his dull grayish-yellow eyes. "That lazy attitude that you are doing on the matches is what you're doing to [Y/n] right now."

  
Suna hastily brushed off his teammate's arms and Osamu stepped back while glaring at the middle blocker.

  
"This is my relationship, Osamu. It's none of your business if I do that to her. Why? Are you going to take her away from me?" Suna smirked at the gray-haired Miya. "As if you can."

  
"That... you're fucking confident that she won't leave ya or what. Is it because you're saying to yourself that she loves ya enough to not do it?" Osamu pointed at him fiercely he hates it that his teammate knew about his secret feelings about you.

  
Atsumu is just watching on both his twin and Suna, shocked to hear those words to Suna's mouth. He knows about his twin's crush about you but he didn't know that Suna knew about it as well.

  
"Like I said, Osamu and Atsumu, this is none of your businesses. I am out of here." Suna said in his usual monotonous voice and gave out a small mocking smirk and walked out of the locker room. When the door closes, Osamu banged one of the metal lockers with his hands. This time, Atsumu flinches because of it. 

  
" 'Samu..." he lowly whispers and his brother inhaled sharply. "FUCK! I hate it... I hate it so much, it's true that [Y/n] loves him so much that maybe she will endure it even if it will hurt her." Osamu mumbles his words but Atsumu heard it just fine and he is sad for both his brother and for you as well.

  
"This is just so fucked up... Suna, what the heck yer' doing." He thought to himself as he just sighed.

* * *

**_Reader's POV:_ **

The classes ran smoothly and it is finally dismissal time. I was fixing my notebooks to put it inside my bag but I heard a male voice calling me.

  
"Hey [Y/n]-san." I turned my gaze to the guy who called me. It's Tatsuo, one of my classmates. "Ah, yes Tatsuo-san?" I asked him.

  
"About the project, when can we do it?" Oh... the project. "Oh gosh! The project!" I said outloud, I was greatly embarrassed when I realized I did said it outloud. Damn, I totally forgot about that project. Tatsuo just chuckled in front of me and I think I am so flustered in front of him right now...

  
"I am so sorry Tatsuo-san, I somehow forgot about that but tommorrow! We can do it tommorrow!" I told him fast and he just smiled at me. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and walked out of the classroom. 

  
After my talk with him someone called me once again. "[Y/N], your boyfriend is here!" I almost jumped when I heard that my boyfriend is here. 

  
I looked at the direction where the other door is and there I saw Suna, towering some of the girls near him. His eyes... it is not like earlier where it is really dull. I put all of my notebooks inside of my bag and walked towards him quickly. We both strolled away from my classroom and to those gossiping classmates of mine.

  
We are just walking quietly at the still empty hallway of the school until he said something. "Who is that guy you are talking with earlier?" He asked and I almost flinched because of his sudden question.

  
"Oh- that is Tatsuo, he is a classmate." I just said shortly and silence once again reigns in between us. I looked down and saw his hand near mine. 

  
I took courage and held his with mine. He suddenly stopped walking. I didn't lift my head to look at him, I just looked at both of our hands, mine holding his. I interwined my fingers to his hand and gave it a small squeeze. 

  
I don't know why... I want to hold his hand like really tight, like really really tight. I gripped on his hand once again and he let his fingers interwined with mine. My heart is beating so fast that it somehow hurts. 

  
I just want to hold him close to me tightly... I leaned into his arm and we started to walk once again. Rintarou, I don't know what happened and why you treated like that these past weeks but... I'll still hold into you tightly.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪|
> 
> Part one is done. Part two soon.  
> Suna tends to slack off when the Inarizaki got a huge point gap from their opponents but will go back to action when they got near to their scores, so I thought to myself. Why not take that behavior of his and make him do it on his relationship with Y/n. So yeap.


	5. ♤ warmth - rintarou suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Tightly,
> 
> #requested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪|
> 
> I suck so hard writing angst, gomene...  
> But still enjoy reading.🤣
> 
> Full of errors, not edited.

**Your** relationship with Rintarou is becoming worse and worse. With the clashing schedules you both have as you were preparing for the university entrance exams and him preparing for the Spring High Nationals.

  
Eating out on the cafeteria for lunch without him has been your new routine for a few days already. You were just playing on your food trying to think of what is really happening on your relationship with him. He still haven't told you what is his problem and why is he acting like that. "[Y/n]?" 

  
You were snapped out of your thoughts when a deep male voice called out your name, turning around to look at that person who called you, you saw Tatsuo. "Ah-! Tatsuo-san! Do you need anything?" You asked him, but the man just chuckles on you and just sat on your side, putting his tray on the table.

  
"It is kinda unusual for you to be alone, for the past years here at Inarizaki, you were always seen eating with a friend or with your boyfriend." You tried to smile at him with the mention of your boyfriend. You looked at your botched food that you have done for being drowned of your thoughts. 

  
"Something happened that's why..." You told him and just tried to take a bite on your food, the food tastes so bland on your tongue even though you know that the food served here at Inarizaki tastes phenomenal but because of your current concerns it is bland. "That sucks..." Your classmate mumbles and then he proceeds to eat.

  
You let out a dry laugh at what the man beside you said, "Yeah...". Sighing deeply, you leaned into the chair with your back, "Everything seems to not come my way..." Whispering and you closed your eyes. "It is like I am cursed or something." 

  
"You believe in curses, [Y/n]?" You heard him asked, you opened your eyes and looked at Tatsuo with an eyebrow arched up. "No, but because of what is happening to my life as of the moment I am starting to believe into it." You giggled a little. 

  
Thinking a little back, after both of you made that project, you and Tatsuo seems to be a little close. Even though you have been a classmate for years, you have just lately known that he is also taking the same train as you and Suna. You are not that really close to any of your classmates just acquainted to them, well except for Aoi and.. guess you can also include Tatsuo.

  
Meanwhile on the other side, the volleyball team on Inarizaki just came inside the cafeteria to get lunch. Suna and Osamu is still not in the good terms, the whole is not oblivious about this matter. They can clearly see the tension between the two seniors. Suna... cannot seem to grasp the fact that you didn't bother him to eat together today for lunch. You always bother and ask him to eat lunch together for the past few days after that walk from home incident but he keeps on rejecting you on your offer. He really is just busy but he is also just avoiding you, he is... getting bored of your relationship

  
"Oi, Suna, isn't that [Y/n]?" His forehead creases when Ginjima came to his side and whispered at him while pointing at your direction, your back is facing him so you are not aware that he is there. He shifted his gaze into the guy beside you. He is absolutely confused as there is someone talking to you that is not really on your circle of friends and above all, a boy?

"Yer face is making an ugly expression, Suna." He heard Ginjima said and he just glared at the guy. He walked towards the table you are seating in and the moment he is near he called your name. 

  
"[Y/n]..." You heard your boyfriend's voice from behind. Because you were preoccupied talking with Tatsuo you didn't notice someone approaching you at all. 

  
"Rin-kun..." You whispered as you stared at him, his usual dull eyes looked at you and you cannot help but to shiver a little. You and Tatsuo have finished both of your meals already. Suna looked at Tatsuo and nodded at him. Tatsuo flinched when Suna did that, that is his cue to get out. Standing up and picking up his tray, he faced you. "[Y/n] I'll be going now. See you later in class."

  
You smiled at your classmate and nodded. It didn't escape your boyfriend's eyes how you smiled to that guy. 'Why is she smiling to that guy?'

  
"Rin-kun, are you going to eat your lunch? I didn't bother to invite you for today because I know that you are so busy right now." You told him, you really didn't bother to invite him since he will just decline it because he is really busy with the team. Also, you are kind of confused that he approached you for the first time ever since he just tried to ignore you out of a sudden.

  
Your boyfriend just nodded at you. "Can I accompany you when you are eating?" You asked him and he just nodded as well. 

  
His eyes are dull and blank as ever... 

* * *

**_Reader's POV:_ **

  
**The** routine where Rintarou and I having no time for each other continues but every time he saw me with Tatsuo, he always come near us. I looked at his eyes every time he came near us, to be honest, it is like seeing his eyes before when all of this still haven't happened.

  
Winter came and it is really cold... like what our relationship have become. There is no warmth anymore... It is last day of school then we will have Winter break.

  
Hugging myself, feeling the cold of the winter and breathing slowly... It is dark already, Suna is right beside me, silent and just walking.

  
I took a deep breath, it hurts to breathe... I really haven't felt this before. Past years when Rintarou and I are walking, it didn't felt this cold...

I stopped walking and tugged Rintarou's arm while my head is hanging low. He stopped walking as well. My hands are gripping tightly into his jacket's sleeve. "Hey..." I mumbled in a low voice.

  
I cannot seem to form a word from my mouth, I cannot speak. But I want to end this, I don't want to feel cold anymore... I told myself weeks earlier that I'll hold into him tightly, but what if there is nothing to hold into anymore?

  
"What... happened to us, Rintarou." My voice came out so small, I don't even know if he heard it... it is cold, it is dark. I hate it. I am having a hard time breathing, I began to pant lightly. My knees are trying to give up.

  
Why do I have no strength? I just asked him what happened to us... to our relationship. Did that take away all of my energy and strength? With just one question? Or, am I just scared... scared to know the truth?

  
My grip into his sleeve tightens as I felt a tear slip from my eyes and move down into my cheeks. Wait, no, self don't cry yet. "Rintarou... answer me please." Damn, my voice cracked. 

  
I tried to lift my gaze up to him and all I saw is, his blank grayish eyes and I think that broke me... more tears are now sliding down.

  
I...don't care anymore. 

  
I hate those dull eyes of his. "You got rid of your slackness on playing volleyball... but why does it seems to move its way into our relationship?" I dried my tears with my cold fingers but my eyes keep on spilling tears 

  
"Why? You are confident enough that I am only yours?" I said in a mocking manner but he has no reaction at all. 

  
"Well, you are correct. I am only yours and you know that. That's why you are now lazy when you are with me. I fell in love with you so deeply and when that happened you thought it is now okay to slack off." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. His grayish-yellow eyes are staring right into my teary [e/c] ones.

  
I released my grip on his sleeve and put my hands over my face to cover it. My strong facade is broken, I am a mess right now. This day, I might lose him...

  
"I..." That came out cracked, my sobs are audible right now. "I can't continue like this, Rintarou." Letting out all of my emotions, all of these has been bottling it selves for days already. 

  
It is just so unbearable.

  
"Are you... going to break up with me?" I heard him asked. I tried myself to stop crying and looked at him. I don't know why I tried to smile at him while telling him my answer. "Yes." Is what all I said to him.

  
I moved to reached for his hand and put it on my cheek. It is surprisingly warm even though it is super cold...

  
When I felt that warmth, I bursts into tears once again. I am going to miss him, I really am going to miss him.

  
All of my memories with him are coming back. The sweet things he said and done, the misunderstandings, the fights, the wooing... everything. What happened really... I don't know, he is tired? Tried to neglect me a lot of times. It is just so painful. 

  
Looking at him directly on the eye, I missed how it shines when he see me, I missed how those are saturated with a lighter shade of his eye color. Not this, dull and blank color.

  
I am pressing his hand onto my cheek, and I can feel my hand shaking. I want to still hold on, because I love him but I can't, especially if he is not giving me assurance.

  
"Rintarou Suna... your dream is to become a professional volleyball player right?" I didn't know saying his full name will hurt like this. He nodded to me, still a blank face. No expression at all. "I am happy that you got rid of your slacking attitude when playing. Your future coach and teammates won't scold you for that. I won't be there on your side anymore to remind you not to slack off anymore." I continued, for years I always remind him before his matches to not become lazy in the middle of the game. 

  
The coldness of winter is suffocating but the pain on my heart is more suffocating than that. We are both silent, while I am still crying he is just looking at me. I hugged him from his waist, and cried on his chest. I am just savouring our last moment... I am hurting.

  
"Like on the games, I always get lazy and not put too much effort when we got a huge lead. I am confident enough that we would win and that's what I did to you... I don't know why, maybe I was just guaranteed that you would continue to be on my side even though I will not put anymore efforts to our relationship and it seems like I was wrong." I heard him utter in his usual monotonous voice and I want to laugh... of course, old habits die hard, I guess.

  
"Seeing you hurting like this, I guess it really is better to stop this already." He continues and I cried harder. I am shaking so hard and sobbing as well. I guess this is the end, huh...

  
I pulled out from the embrace and pull his head to slightly lean him so that I can capture his lips with mine. I closed my eyes to savour our kiss. 

  
I felt his hands on my waist as the kiss deepens. A kiss is supposed to be magical and butterflies but with my kiss, I put all of my frustration, anger and sadness in that last kiss with him. 

  
Halting that kiss, I looked at him, my vision is blurry from my tears. Heart is aching so hard but I need to accept and move on. Our almost 2 year relationship is over.

  
Placing my hand over his handsome face, admiring his visuals. "Remember that I will support you until you achieved your dream being a professional volleyball player. Thank you Rin-kun, thank you for the memories. You may have found yourself but you lost me..." I said my nickname for him and I tried to chuckle on my last line but I failed as I was nearly choked by a sob.

  
I tried to dry my tears but more tears are coming down to my cheeks. Damn it. I breathe deeply and tried to smile once again, now I succeeded doing so even if it is just a small smile. "I love you, Rintarou Suna. Remember that, you were once loved by [f/n] [l/n]." I told him and walked away from him, walked away from our broken relationship, walked away to the person I loved and finally walked away with a heart that is shattered.

* * *

  
 **As** you turn your back to him, you lost the chance to see how a small tear, followed by another and another fell down from the now sad grayish-yellow eyes of Rintarou Suna.

* * *

  
**_ Extra #1 _ **

**When** you have reached your house and you already closed the door. All of your strength is gone in a second and your knees buckled. Leading you to kneel down to the ground while clutching your blouse near your chest part.

  
As if clutching into that piece of fabric will help you ease with the ache you are feeling. Tears came down from your eyes one after another. 

  
You tried so hard to stand up, leaning into the wall for support and there on the table near you is a picture frame. A picture frame with a photo of you and Rintarou. 

  
You picked that up and stared at it. Both of you look so happy, it is taken on a small hill with a sunset on the view. Rintarou has his arm on your shoulder, you and him posed with peace signs and then the photo is taken.

  
"Happy memories..." You whispered. Putting the frame down, with the photo looking down on the table. You sighed harshly.

  
That's it, stop your madness [Y/n].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be part 3, yes the Rintarou Suna saga continues hahaha. Extra #2 will also be on part 3. I am actually having fun writing about Suna maybe because of the lack of contents about him hshs.


	6. ♡ lucky - oikawa tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the captain of Karasuno's tennis club and you have a secret relationship with the captain of Aoba Johsai...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪|
> 
> Another request that it took two weeks to make hahaha. SORRY!!!  
> Again, not edited and full of errors!
> 
> Suna Rintarou's third part may took a little while... hshshs

" **[Y/N]** , thank you for your help." said your friend and a fellow third year, Kiyoko Shimizu. It seems like the another manager of the Karasuno is not on the sight. Kiyoko said that Yachi, the first year she recruited, has something to do related to personal problems. 

  
You saw Kiyoko refilling the water bottles for the volleyball team and you decided to help her. Now, you are walking with her to go towards the gym where the volleyball team are practicing. Since you are friends with their beautiful manager, you are also familiar with the rest of the team. Although being the tennis club's captain also gave you some priveledge to know the other teams.

  
Karasuno recently just won the Spring High Preliminaries meaning they are qualified to go to the Nationals. Both you and Kiyoko reached the gymnasium and you didn't hesitated to go inside. "Kiyoko-san!!!" Both of you immediately heard the two crackheads voice shouting the name of their manager. 

  
Nishinoya and Tanaka immediately run towards both of your direction but abruptly stopped when they realized that you are also there. "[Y/n]-san?!" They both exclaimed and you just giggled at their reactions. "[Y/n]-san is here!" They both shouted and you frowned because there is really no need for them to shout.

  
"Ah, [L/n] it is nice to see you here." You turned your head and saw Daichi Sawamura, the team captain of the volleyball club. "Hello, heard you won, congratulations." You said to them with a smile and the two second years came to your side. 

  
"Thank you, congratulations as well. The tennis club has done great on the previous prefectural tournament on tennis. You have beat even the best player on Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai." You smiled on that, you can't even also believe in yourself. Like on volleyball, those two schools are also powerhouses regarding to other sports like tennis. Winning against the two especially Shiratorizawa , feels like it wasn't real. 

  
"Shiratorizawa really has a great tennis court though..." You said to the team captain and both of you laugh, you saw Sugawara walking towards you and he has his hand up indicating the you should give him a high five. You grinned at the silver-haired third year and gave him a high five. 

  
"How are you [Y/n]?" Hearing him asking you, you told him your answer. "I am actually doing great." You said and both of you smiled at each other. You are also really close with Sugawara, same with Kiyoko. "Tennis club doesn't have any practice?" He questions and you just nod your head.

  
"I called the practice off today and tomorrow since a little rest would be good. I helped Kiyoko earlier with refilling the water bottles and I decided to come here as well. I have nothing to do, might as well try watch you all practice." You utters, both Sawamura and Sugawara nodded to you. The two second years that are near you heard that you are going to watch them play for today and they looked at each other.

  
"Ryuu..." "Noya-san..."

  
Both of them uttered each other's names. Joined their hands together and Nishinoya whispered. "This is our chance to have one of the beautiful girls in Karasuno High's attention."

  
Tanaka squeezed the hand of his best buddy and nodded. "Let's do our best, Noya-san."

  
"Why do I feel like those two are upto something?" Ennoshita said while giving out the water bottles to his juniors. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima heard this and they both laugh silently. Knowing their seniors, they would really do something especially that the captain of the tennis club is here, which is you.

"Okay, ten more minutes and we will go back to practice." Daichi said and all of the boys on the team is said yes. 

  
"Everyone are you doing well?" You heard the voice of the teacher that holds the volleyball team. You looked at Takeda-sensei who is surprised to see you on the gym. "[Y/n]? You are here." He smiled at you. You let the corners of your lips curl and bows to the teacher. 

  
"Just wanted to watch since the tennis club are on the break. Congratulations, sensei." You said to the adult, he just nodded. "You are free to watch them practice,[Y/n]." Takeda then continued to go towards Kiyoko to talk about something related to the team.

  
"[Y/n]-san!" You heard someone calling you with a high pitch voice, turning your gaze to slightly shorter middle blocker of the team, the orange head, Hinata Shouyo. "We watched your match against the Shiratorizawa, it is so cool!" You chuckled at the kouhai who looks like he is sparkling when he is talking to you.

  
"You were like kaboom! and then baam! every time you swing your rocket to hit the ball!" You look at the first year who is even trying to imitate your moves. The orange head was eventually smacked on the head by a raven haired guy, Kageyama Tobio. 

  
You know this guy not only because he is on the volleyball team but also because of your boyfriend for almost 2 months. Who rants about him to you especially when they lost against Karasuno. Who is that guy? The one and only Oikawa Tooru. 

  
You still haven't told anyone about your relationship with the captain of Aoba Johsai's Volleyball team, even to your friends on the tennis club, to Kiyoko and of course to the volleyball team of Karasuno. They are aware that you are not single any more but they just don't know who is your boyfriend. You just don't want to tell to everyone that you are the girlfriend of the famous Oikawa Tooru, what if one time when everyone already knows that you are the girlfriend of that guy, one of his fangirls will attack you... ABSOLUTE NIGHTMARE!

  
" Dumbass, explain thoroughly and clearly..." He scolded the short middle blocker who tries to hit him back but his quick reflexes made Hinata miss. You pursed your mouth to stop yourself let out a snicker. "It is okay, I can totally understand what he is saying, Tobio-chan." You said to the two first years in front of you but they both stopped immediately when they heard what you call to the setter. 

  
You didn't realize it at first but you fought the urge not to react in an ill-manner and tried so hard to act normal. "I mean Kageyama, sorry I usually like to call my kouhai's with their first names." You told both the middle blocker and setter in front of you who just nodded...

  
"Hinata, Kageyama! Back to practice!" The three of you heard Daichi's shout and you almost sigh in relief because of that. Saved by the captain. You silently thanked Daichi because of his timing. It seems like the habit of your boyfriend calling Kageyama, Tobio-chan, got into you. 

  
' _Curses... that is a close one..._ ' You thought at the back on your mind. You shrugged and just focus on watching the team practice.

* * *

**You** with the team and Kiyoko are now walking towards the back gate of the school, the practice finished already and you helped a little when they are cleaning up even though they told you that you didn't need to do it but you insists. 

  
"[Y/n]-san, how is our gameplay today?" You heard the cheerful libero asked you. Putting your hand on your chin, like you are thinking so deeply and then answered. "Everyone was doing great actually. I think all of you would do great on the Nationals. Your receives are amazing as always, Nishinoya." You said to the shorter guy with a smile and just continued to walk slowly.

_'Nishinoya... being complimented by [y/n], oh no...'_ the rest of the team said on their own minds. Tanaka can't even react when you complimented Nishinoya. Especially when you are a girl and you complimented the libero.

  
"Look at him, frozen on the spot." Tsukishima whispered but Yamaguchi heard this and the freckled pinch server lowly chuckles.

  
"Noya-san, gather yourself. I know it doesn't feel real but it is real. A girl complimented you, one of Karasuno's beauty complimented you." Tanaka said to the libero who is stilled on one spot while he is shaking his shoulders. Nishinoya snapped out of it and looks at his friend, with almost teary eyes. "Ryuu, it feels like I am dreaming. So this is what it feels like when a girl complimented you."

  
The third years of the team just chuckle on their libero's reaction. You heard the small snickers that's why you look at them in a bewildered state. 

  
A phone suddenly rang, and you immediately recognized that it is coming from your phone. You fished out your phone from your bag and saw the caller's ID. " **ShiraTOORUzawa** " a nickname you gave to him when you learned from him that Ushiwaka has been trying to recruit him ever since.

  
You answered the call and put your phone on your ear. "Hello, sweetheart?" You said to him and giggles. Sweetheart is actually the endearment he usually calls you. You call him that to mock him before but he actually likes it when you call him the endearment he gave to you.

  
You heard his low laugh from the phone and you think that sound just made you flushed.

  
Unaware that the volleyball team behind you, heard you calling someone sweetheart from the phone. Poor Nishinoya, heartbroken once again. "Noya-san, it is okay..." said Tanaka while patting the shoulders of his friend.

  
You looked at the team behind you and said your goodbyes to them and vice versa. Going back to the phonecall with your boyfriend, asking him how did his day went. 

  
"My day went pretty well, got some love letters, dealt with some confessions..." You tried so hard not to roll your eyes. He is really famous but he doesn't really need to tell you that! "Tooru..." you whined and you heard his laugh once again. "I am just kidding, sweetheart. We just practiced and practiced. The team were notified that two of our first years were invited to a mock training camp at Shiratorizawa."

  
"Oh really? Is it Kunimi and Kindaichi?" You asked your boyfriend as you walk in the dark road lighted with some streetlights. "Yeah, we also have a practice match tomorrow with another school only for two sets though. I can not wait to kick their asses tomorrow." Tooru blabbed and you snickered at his tone. It is very childish.

  
"Shouldn't you third years, retire already?" You said to him trying not to laugh. You know that this would make him offended. 

  
"[Y/n]!!!" You heard him shouting from the small speaker of your phone and you just laughed at his reaction. You have reached your house and you tried to open the gate. "Tooru, can I hang for a minute? I need to open the gate." You told your boyfriend and immediately ended the call. 

  
Scanning your bag for your keys, you felt someone hugged you from behind. You immediately inhaled the scent of the person's perfume and you just sighed. "Tooru..." you called your boyfriend's name and you turned around to look at him. He is pouting when you saw him. 

  
Your house is actually just near his...

  
"That's rude to say, [Y/n]... that hurts." He said, pout still on his lips. You smirked at him and just rolled your eyes. "Do I care?" You mockingly said and his eyes widen in disbelief. 

"[Y/n]-chan!" He whines like a child. You just shake your head because of your boyfriend's actions that you just put your hands on his cheeks to stop him from moving. Tip toed to reach his lips and lock it with yours. 

  
Pulling our from the kiss, you looked at him directly on his eyes and said in a cute mocking voice. "I am sorry..." 

  
The man in front of you just glared at you and hugged you once again. "Don't just attack like that, I am losing my cool." He just said and you can feel him smiling.

  
"You were never cool in the first place, you trash." You teasingly said and both of you laugh because of it. "Well, I am a mess when I am with you." Your boyfriend said and you feel the heat rushing up to your cheeks. 

You hit his back with a little force, making him pull out from the embrace. "[Y/n]! I just wanna hug you~." Tooru said with his soothing voice, making you blush harder. "Tooru, BAKA!" You shouted at him.

  
He winced when he heard you shouting. You gave him a small whimper then you turned around to open the gate of your house. He also went inside which is normal for the past month when both of you started dating.

  
Walking inside your house and sitting on the couch on the living room, you sighed deeply. You have been living alone ever since your parents moved to the US, you said to them that you would like to stay here. So you stayed. 

  
"How is your knee?" You asked the brown haired setter that just sat beside you. "It is getting better." He shortly said and you pouted. "Does the other third years will participate on the practice match tomorrow?" You said while trying to touch Oikawa's hair and he just lets you do what you want. He just nodded to answer.

  
"Well, goodluck then. I wonder what team you would be having a match with." You said while standing up. You looked at your boyfriend who is still sitting. You gave him a small smile. 

  
"I'll make some dinner, are you going to eat here and sleep?" Asking him and he gave you a small smirk. "Can I sleep beside you?" He said and you just looked at him deadpanned. "No..." You said.

  
"[Y/n]-chan, pleaseee~" He tries to gave you some puppy look that you can hardly resist but it is a no. Until he stood up too, greatly intimidating you with his height. "I won't do anything..." 

  
He has that slightly dangerous look on his eyes. You fought the urge not to bite your lip, he leaned towards you. "Unless you want to do something..." He whispered into your ear and you can feel the steam of embarrassment going out of your body.

  
And then you smacked the hell out of him. "Damn you, FlirtyKawa!" You told him as he groaned in pain. "Don't call me that! You really shouldn't hang out with Iwa-chan you are adapting his insults!" Oikawa dramatically said as he rub his head where you hit him.

"No milk bread for you, you FlirtyKawa." You muttered, leaving him wail with agony.

* * *

  
_ **Extra** _

**_Reader's POV:_ **

**Dealing** with Oikawa yesternight is straight up tiring. All he did is flirt and flirt with me, even when I am making dinner and also when we are eating. 

  
Him and his flirtatious nature...

  
We may have only dated for almost two months but both of us have known each other ever since first year of high school because of the prefectural meet for tennis with every schools here at Miyagi. 

  
Sometimes our paths cross when there are some practice match on Aoba Johsai before. One time he tried to flirt with me, since I don't like him at first, I was so disgusted by it and didn't give him attention. He tried to talk to me everytime we see each other until I liked his presence, we became friends until feelings for him blossomed... 

  
I always scold him because he is pushing himself too hard when practicing, I was even teaming up with Hajime. Until he got himself a girlfriend, I... slightly distanced myself from him because of that. I was just a friend with feelings for him that time. Distancing myself from would be better for me and also for them.

  
And then that girl dumped him because she cannot stand Tooru's passion about volleyball. I was so ready to throw hands on that girl. She didn't know that she is very lucky... 

Well the lucky one is now me.

  
I checked my phone and saw no replies on my previous text on him. The practice match should be starting right now. He didn't told me who are they supposed to have practice match with... 

Since I called off practice today and also the club activities, should I watch the volleyball team's practice again? 

"Hey... the volleyball team have a practice match today right?" I heard a girl said when I was walking on the corridor with my bag on my shoulders. "Oh yes, they have practice match. A lot of the girls are going to watch because of that boy from the opposing team." Both of them squealed as I continue to hear what are they talking about. 

  
I didn't heard anything about practice match yesterday when I was on second gymnasium... "Seijoh is the school they are going against with right? Oikawa Tooru would be there! Let's go, let's watch the practice match." I stopped walking when I heard that...

Tooru and his team have a practice match today and it is against Karasuno? NO WONDER HE DIDN'T TOLD ME!

  
I quickly made my way into the second gymnasium. When I get there, there are swarms of girls outside of the gymnasium. I also heard some screams from inside of it. The soumd of balls hitting and shouts of the players can also be heard from the inside. "Oikawa-san NICE SERVE!" I heard a shout of the girls from the inside, the girls here on the outside also shouted...

And I guess that flirt did something because after those girls shouted, they squealed like pigs. Maybe a wink or a small smile and it is making my blood boil. Damn you, FlirtyKawa.

Walking towards the crowd who is watching on the entrance I cleared my throat. "Excuse me." I said to them and they looked at me. "Ah-![Y/n]-san, please continue to go inside." I smiled at them and continue to go inside, they just let me go inside freely, well priveledge as a senior student.

  
I heard the whistle and I looked on the side where Aoba Johsai is, and there is Oikawa, serving with grace. A loud booming sound when he hit the ball with full force is heard and also the sound of the ball landing perfectly, with perfect speed, on the floor is also heard by all of us. 

  
I heard the sound of the whistle once again, indicating that it is the point of Aoba Johsai, looking at the scoreboard. 21-25, 21 for Karasuno and 25 for Aoba Johsai. Oikawa and his team won the first set eh...

  
Tanaka and Nishinoya first saw me and they waved at me. I waved at them back, Hinata also did the same. I was about to wave at him as well but I heard a certain voice calling me and then someone drenched with sweat hugged me.

"Ah~! Sweetheart, you are here!" Tooru said loudly, and I think that is on purpose... he knows that I still haven't told anyone about my relationship with him except for him and his team. 

I heard gasps and deep inhales, I also heard the shock sounds that came from Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata. I saw them gaping at us as Tooru just continue to hug me. Kageyama on the other hand, looks like he has seen a ghost...

  
I punched Tooru on his stomach, not that hard but enough to make him stop embracing me and shouted at him. "TOORU, BAKA!"


	7. ☆ warmth 2- suna rintarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Suna Rintarou's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ■|
> 
> Full of errors and not edited.

December quickly passed by and January came. The Spring High Nationals are two days away and if it just like what you normally do, you are always permitted to have a three days excuse to watch the games of Inarizaki's volleyball team for the sports section of the school newspaper. 

Aoi and you are both the usual tandem but because of what happened you declined to go and watch the match of Inarizaki. You told the head of the journalism club that you wouldn't want to do it for now. The news of you and Suna breaking up spread quickly the moment you came back to school. Much to the pleasure of Suna's fangirls.

Luckily the head said it is okay for you to not go and proceeds to give the task to another club member. 

  
"Hey..." You blinked when you heard Aoi called you. "You are in a daze, [Y/n]." You looked down on your plate of half eaten food. You are both eating on the cafeteria of Inarizaki for lunch.

"Sorry..." You said to the friend that is sitting in front of you. Weeks after your break up with Suna, you are still not fine which is very frustrating... You had a glance on Suna earlier, he is doing great... He is doing things he normally do, like casually scrolling on his phone. 

  
You took a deep breath and tried to finish your food even though it is hard to swallow. Your eyes feels so sore because of all the crying you are doing. You concealed the redness around your puffy eyes with concealer which really did something.

  
"Tomorrow is your trip to go Tokyo, right?" You asked your friend and she nodded. 

  
"We are usually the tandem but I know you wouldn't want to watch because of what happened... besides you are the one who did this for past three years, consecutively, so the head just let you on your decision to not go." You looked on your friend and just gave her a small smile. Kinda guilty that you would not go for the last Spring Interhigh. "Don't look so guilty, I understand..." she said.

  
You uttered your small thank you and your friend just smiled at you. It is kind of obvious that the break up took a toll on you and you are trying so hard to conceal it. 

  
"That's [Y/n] right?, Suna Rintarou's girlfriend?" You heard someone saying from your back. You didn't even tried to look at them. "You mean ex? They broke up, apparently Suna became bored of their relationship."

You heard another voice saying that and the two gossipers laughed. They are not whispering, they are intentionally talking with a loud voice, so that you can overhear it. 

You irritatedly put the spoon you are holding to the tray and stood up. Glancing at your friend, who is staring at you and said. "I'll be going now, I am getting annoyed with all these girls gossiping." Aoi frowns and just nod at you. "I'll finish this and I'll go as well." That's all what she said.

  
You walked on the cafeteria, holding your tray with your head up high. You know that a lot of your schoolmates are probably thinking that, it sucks that you and Rintarou broke up. What can you do... it is just too unbearable. 

Instead of making yourself look pitiful and pathetic while trying to make your relation with Rintarou fixed, you just put an end on it even if it hurts you so bad. You are slightly enraged when you saw him, looking like normal, happy and all. When all you did on the winter break up until now, is cry and cry. 

  
You missed all of it. The memories, the promises, the warmth... the love. Disregarding the tray to the designed spot for it. You walked through the counter where you can buy something.

  
"Uhm, can I get two chuupets plea-" You stopped yourself from talking as you realized what are you going to buy. The cashier is staring at you with confusion painted on her face. You blinked and just smiled. "Two chuupets and also a strawberry yogurt drink." 

  
The cashier nodded and proceeded to give what you want. Paying for the stuff you bought, you walked out of the cafeteria. Walking while eating a chuupet, you continued to walked into the right turn but abruptly stop when you almost stumbles into someone. 

You lifts your head to look at the person in front of you and you saw, Osamu who is also looking at you. "A chuupet eh..." He said and you just blinked at him until you realized what he meant. 

  
"I- I mean..." You stuttered on your words like a little girl who is caught doing something. You lightly laugh because of your reaction. You looked at him and he is just smiling at you. You pouted at Osamu. "I should be going right now..." You said and tried to walk out but he stopped you by grabbing your arm. 

Looking back at him, baffled because of what he did. "Can we talk? Even just for a short time?" He said and you just sighed. You still have a lot of time before your next classes, so you just nod at him. 

  
Both of you are just silent, on the empty hallway. You are relieved that it is empty, imagine the rumors that are going to spread once they saw you with the Miya Osamu after the news of your break up spread all over the campus. "So... I heard the news." He started the conversation and you knew that both of you are going to talk about it. 

  
"I... broke up with him, on December." You said as you fidgets your fingers. "It is just so tiring, you know..." You sighed and look down on the floor. "I was fed up and decided to cut it. It's the best choice..." You muttered and you just hear Osamu's hum in agreement. 

"Ya'know, I already noticed it and I hate Suna for making you feel that." You inhaled deeply and just gazed at Osamu. He looked at you back and tried to smile. "I hate Suna for making the girl I like cry." He said so quickly but you grasped all of it, word by word. Eyes widen with the sudden confession, you looked away and tried to laugh it away. "Osamu, don't joke like that." 

"I am not..." He responded so serious. "You know that I can't reciprocate that..." You remarked and looked at him once again. He has a small smile on his lips which is kind of unusual. 

"I know... even after many years, I know that ya wouldn't look at me the same way ya look at Suna." He lightly chuckles, you saw how he sigh and he looked directly into your eyes. "It is weird that I am not hurt by it." His usual deadpanned eyes are staring at you softly. "Instead I am happy that I can tell you what I feel." 

  
You averted your gaze and sighed once again. Sighing has been your hobby these past weeks. "It is unusual to see you this soft, Osamu. It doesn't suits you." You told him with a soft giggle. He laughed softly on that and said a small "Yah."

"Spring High is the day after tomorrow, are ya goin' to come? Ya usually did for-" Quickly halting him from continuing what he is saying, you answered a simple and short. "No."

  
He is obviously taken aback on your answer and you continued to talk. "For three years, I kept on volunteering to go to the Nationals not only for the school newpaper's sport's page but also because of Rin-kun. To see and watch him play. But since we are over. I think there is no reason to do that now." 

  
Osamu just nod repeatedly on what you said. It does make sense...

"Besides I should be preparing for my university entrance exam." You said and that made Osamu wonder. "What are you going to take up?" 

"A journalism course..." You said to him.

  
"It suits ya." He said knowing how passionated you are when writing. "I'm goin' to pursue somethin' food related." You let out a small titter when you heard it. "It suits you." You told him back.

  
You looked at your wrist watch and saw that there is still some spare time but you said your goodbyes to the third year wing spiker. "Osamu, I should be going, goodluck on your matches. I know that... all of you can do it." You said to him but in the end he just shriveled your hair, messing it up. 

  
You tried to put his hand away but you failed. Now your hair is all messed up but you just ram your fingers into it to smoothen your hair once again. Frowning in front of amused face of the wing spiker, you let out a small huff of annoyance. 

  
"I take it back, hope you lose..." You said and Osamu just gave you a small laugh. 

  
You turned your back on him, said goodbyes once again and both of you parted ways. 

* * *

Days later you have heard that Inarizaki's Volleyball team finished second on the Spring High Nationals, second only to Itachiyama. They took two sets from Itachiyama before losing at the last one.

  
"[Y/n]-san, can you write this part of the sports page? It is about the play of Suna-san." You heard Rika, a first year member from the Journalism Club said. You looked at your junior, then you saw the scenario where another junior elbowed her.

The girl quickly realized it and she said a small sorry on you. She was about to just give the task to another member since someone is offering to do it instead of you but you quickly took the paper from the first year. "Okay then, this will be done by tomorrow. I'll just email the finished part to the President." You said to the first year with a smile and the girl just gave back an awkward one. 

You turned around and started to walk onto your assigned desk but you heard the another kouhai of yours, the one who elbowed Rika, said to her, "Rika, you stupid, you know what happened between them. How can you just ask [Y/n]senpai for that?" More like lecturing her about how inconsiderate she is to just ask you to write about your """ex""" boyfriend.

  
You actually don't mind it at all. After all, you are going to pursue a professional journalism, that is focusing on sports. And you know that Suna is going to be a professional volleyball player someday... So writing about him should not take a toll on you. Besides, you really do like writing about his plays and games. You have been doing that for three years straight.

* * *

  
January and February quickly passed, you took an entrance exam on a university here, at Hyogo which you successfully passed. 

March came and spring breaks into Hyogo. Final examinations are done and sotsugyou is just right there on the corner.

Wearing the school uniform, with the other 3rd years. They are going to start the sotsugyoushiki soon. 

You saw Rintarou, Osamu, Atsumu and Ginjima on their uniforms but you quickly removed your gaze from them when Rintarou's eyes saw you. 

The graduation ceremony is held inside the gymnasium. The homeroom teachers are now calling each of the graduate's name. You felt a second hand embarrassment when the Miya Twins, when their names were called, said "hai" so loudly. Their silly acts earned numbers of giggles from the other 3rd years including you. 

  
You saw how Rintarou said "Hai" lazily when his name is called. That made you smile a little and thought, 'Lazy as always...' These past 2 months you tried to drag yourself out of the dirt. The dirt of your relationship, for the better.

"[L/n] [Y/n]." You heard your teacher's voice and you said. "Hai!" The calling of the the students' name went on and on until the very last student. We all stood up as one student went up to formally receive the diploma from the principal and lengthy speeches are heard after that.

  
After the ceremony and claiming your yearbook and diplomas, you saw your juniors on the Journalism Club. "[Y/n] and Aoi senpai!" They all exclaimed. "Thank you for your three year service on the Journalism Club!" They said and they bowed infront of you and your friend. You chuckled and told them to stand straight. 

  
"I have done my part, I hope all of you would do it as well." You told them and they all hugged you. "We will miss you!!!" 

A small talk happened between you and your juniors until they said goodbyes to also talk with the former President of the Journalism Club. "Congratulations, [Y/n]." You heard Aoi said and you said likewise to her. "College life... it is going to happen." You muttered and she nodded. "Goodluck to both of us."

"[Y/n]!!!" You heard a male voice... You turned around and saw Tatsuo, holding a small bouquet of flowers. "Here. This is for you." He said and offered you the flowers. Confused but you took the flowers from him. You heard Aoi from your side, clearing her throat. 

  
"Congratulations to you as well, Tatsuo-san, but what's with the flowers?" You asked the tall male in front of you then he suddenly blushed. 

"This is the last day of our highschool days and... I WANT TO CONFESS." He said in a loud voice... surprised by his sudden actions, you don't what to say. You tried to look at the people around you both. Some are stopped by the voice of your classmate, even the members of the volleyball club that is just few feet away from your position are now looking at your direction. 

  
Your [e/c] eyes met the familiar grayish-yellow ones, so you looked at Tatsuo infront of you once again and he continued to talk. "I have feelings for you for months already but I didn't confessed as a respect to your relationship before but I thought since this is our last day of high school, I should confess even though I know that you wouldn't accept it..." His light brown eyes are now staring at you and you are feeling awkward as the moments passed. You can feel Suna staring... and that wants you to just walk away from this scene but that would be disrespectful...

"[L/n] [Y/n], I like you." Tatsuo said with a soft voice. You heard someone gasps or what but you don't care. If you think about it, Tatsuo is such a good looking man, he is also intelligent but your heart is already with someone. That someone is not with you anymore...

"But Tatsuo..." You just whispered and you saw how he smiled weakly. "I know. I am here to confess not to force you to accept it or what but-" He pulled your hand quickly and enveloped you with an embrace. Which earned numerous gasps including from you friend, Aoi. "Let me feel your embrace..." he said and seconds later he pulled out from the hug and messed your hair up which made you both chuckle a little. 

  
"Goodluck on your college life, [Y/n]." He said with a smile. "You too, Tatsuo." You replied. 

He then walks away from you and Aoi squealed on your side. "[Y/N]!!! A CONFESSION ON YOUR LAST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL?!" She said loudly while shaking your shoulders and you just shrugged at her. You felt a little dizzy by how she shook you. She looked at you but her eyes widen once she glanced what is behind you.

"Turn around..." She just said, confused as hell but you still turned. There you saw, a gray-haired man holding a much bigger bouquet of your favorite flowers, [favorite flowers]. "Osamu!!!" You exclaimed and he just give you the bouquet and you accepted it. 

"Well, congratulations." He said softly paired with a soft smile on his lips. "What the heck, Osamu?" You frowned at him. Now the crowd around you are staring both you and Osamu. Of course, one of the Miya Twins gave you a bouquet, now that is something. 

  
He suddenly hugged you with his broad body. You suddenly feel so small with his arms around your body. 

  
"Suna has that satisfyin' look on his face earlier when that guy confessed to yah." He whispered and he moved away. You were shocked by what he said. He has a small smirk on his lips right now. "Now that is somethin’, aight?" He said to you and you just unconsciously nodded. 

"He walked out after that confession. Serves him right." He said in a childish way and you just sighed at his reaction. Both the twins really are childish on their own way. "I'll go back to the team,[Y/n]." He said to you and you just smiled at Osamu. 

  
You saw how Atsumu teases him when he came back, resulting to Osamu trying to hit him. 

"First Tatsuo now Osamu? Wow you're the lucky one, [Y/n]!" You heard your friend said and you just glared at her but that didn't make her shut up. She even laughed at you. 

You felt your phone vibrating on your pocket. Trying to hold the two bouquets on your one hand, you successfully took your phone out of your skirts pocket. You saw from the notification that there is a text message. From a number that is very familiar, it's from Rintarou. 

  
Opening the message, you read it on your mind. "Go to the rooftop." That's all what is in the message. "Aoi..." You called your friend and she looked at you. "Can you hold these bouquets? You can put it on my seat on the classroom and I will just take it there later. I just need to go somewhere..." You told her and gave her the bouquets that she accepted. 

"Where are you going?" She asked and you just answered briefly. "Rooftop." That one word, Aoi already knew why.

That is where both you and Rintarou always met way before both of you are dating. Guess she'll deal with your flowers now...

  
Quickly taking the route to go to the rooftop, you run. 

  
Opening the door leading to the open space of the rooftop, there you saw Rintarou. Looking at his phone but when he heard the door opened, he turned his gaze to you and put his phone on his pocket.

  
You thought to yourself, why are you even here? You can just ignore his message, since there is no need for that. 

He walked towards you and you are frozen on your spot, until he just pulled you into a tight embrace. 

When you felt that, your chest tightens and it is hard for you to breathe. You thought at the back of her head. 'Ah, I really do still love him.' 

You wrapped your arms into his waist and buried your face to his chest. "I hate you." Saying those words to him, tears started to form on the corners of your eyes as the emotions you are feeling is too much for your bearing. As if the past months of crying because of your break up with him, which is your idea, is not enough. 

  
"I know." He whispered into your ear as he tightens his hug on you. 

"I hate you, Suna Rintarou. I really hate you for making me feel like a mess when it comes to you." You said to him with a small voice. 

Silence reigned as both of you just continued hugging one another. You can hear each other's breathing and both of your hearts beating so fast. 

"Congratulations." He whispered once again. "Congratulations as well." 

You are confused as to why he is doing this but you are liking his warm embrace so much... "I'm sorry." He said in a small voice that you almost didn't hear it. "I really am..." He said, tightening his hug on you, like he is afraid to lose you. Jokes on him, he already did.

"We are over already, Rin-kun." You said and tried to smile but failed. "It's been months since our break up." You pulled out from the embrace and there you saw the sad eyes of Rintarou. "We both wanted to break up, wanted to have space because it's getting too toxic." You said to him and placed a hand on his face. When you did that, he leaned his head more into your hand, like he is loving your touch and a tear slid down from his eye. 

  
"I thought those 2 months were good enough to set aside my feelings for you but no..." You sighed and wiped his tear with your thumb. "It is hard to move on from you, Rin-kun." 

" I have broken my promise, to not hurt you." He said to you and his hands on your waists balled into a fist. " I also hate myself for that." 

  
"I gave my all to you, you found yourself. Your motivation in volleyball, you found it. Now, I'm the one who is lost." You said trying not to sob as tears are blurring your vision.

"I... regretted so bad, for what I did to you and to what happened to us." He said in a low tone and you inhaled deeply to stabilize yourself. 

  
"Today is our last day as highschool student, tomorrow would be another chapter, another phase on our life. It's a goodbye, Rin-kun." You said to him with a soft smile. All of your emotions are mixing, you are now not sure what you are feeling. 

  
"Let's say goodbye to ourselves..." You ran your fingers into his slicked back soft black hair. He is undeniably dashing today. He is just staring at you with those fox-like eyes. 

  
"To our relationship, to our regrets..." You continued still playing with his hair. "To our promises, to our memories." You dried your tears with the back of your hand. 

"To our love... though I doubt this one." You said, snickering a little. Suna also let out a small chuckle because of what you said. Your heart skips a little because of that. Oh [Y/n] you really are whipped for him. “If it is still you, it is still you, Rin-kun.” You said to him.

  
He sighed and tried to smile a little at you. “I am going to Tokyo after this. To pursue professional volleyball, I know you would stay here in Hyogo.” Your eyes are kind of sore but you arched your eyebrows up on him. “Osamu told me.” 

  
“When our relationship is still on, our friendship is almost on the brink of death because of how I treated you. I knew about his feelings for you, I noticed his small stares, how his expressions changes when you’re around. These months, he is taunting me because of what I did.” His lips pursed and he hummed. You just let out a small laugh. You rest both of your hands on his shoulders while his arms are still around your waist, thinking on yourself that you should talk to Osamu soon about what Suna said.

“This is a goodbye then...” You told him and you smiled at him. His lips curved into a soft smile and you felt his hand move to remove some strands of your hair that is on your face. “This is a goodbye, for now. I’ll meet you soon and when that happened, I’ll be one of the known volleyball players in Japan.” You both chuckled at what he said. 

  
You put your hand down to his pocket, to get his phone. He just let you on what you are trying to do. You lift your hand up, holding his phone. “Let’s take a picture?” You said to him and he just nod to you and took his phone from your hands. 

  
He set it on the selfie mode and lift it up to where both of you are seen on the screen. He put his hand over your shoulders to pull you closer to his body. One click and the photo is taken.

* * *

  
_4 years later, September_

**Reader’s POV** : 

This is my last year of college but I am so stressed! Studying, fuck that, you mean STU.DYING?! I sighed as I tried to finish writing my essays about random facts ,especially on the recent events, but gave up when I cannot start to write even just one word to continue my work...

I am so glad that I had a small break from my internships or else, I would totally lose myself as there are a lot of things to do. That one teacher who gives her student a lot of work and the deadline is just... ARGH!!! I also need to update my sports blog...

  
I fixed the papers on my desk table and stood up. I am just going to eat something, maybe that will help... Walking into the kitchen, I opened the pantry where I put some of my snacks and look for something that would totally calm my nerves down. A chuupet.

  
But I looked on my pantry and to the another one, I saw no chuupet. “Did I ate all of them already?” I whispered and tried to think if I did already ate them all and then I remembered eating a bunch of it when I watched a movie three days ago... “I didn’t know that those would the last of it...”

Groaning, I decided to buy some groceries. My stock of food is running low so might as well buy some. I need to also stock more of chuupets. 

Putting on a jacket and taking my phone and keys, I walked out of my house and locked it. Chuupets huh, I really got that from my ex boyfriend, Suna Rintarou... I unlocked my bike and rides on it, I have a scooter that usually use when I am going to the university since it is better that way than using a bike, but I want to use my bike for now.

  
Pedaling my bike to go to nearest supermarket on town , I passed by some people that have known me. “Ah-[Y/n] chan, Konnichiwa!” said one middle aged lady from the neighborhood and I just smiled at the lady and shouted "hi".

Properly parking my bike on the designated parking area, I went inside the supermarket. I went immediately to the sweets section where I can get the chuupets. I got addicted to these jelly sticks for the past years. I should get five packets of these...

One... two... three... four... five packets! “[Y/N]?” I immediately turned around when I heard a voice. “OSAMU?!” I exclaimed when I saw a familiar face. Wow... he became bigger! His hair is black now...

  
Apparently he just laughed softly on my reaction.”It’s nice to see’yah. It’s been years.” He said and he looked down on my hands where I am holding five packets of chuupets. “I see that Suna’s favorite lingered on yah.” I felt my cheeks heat up when he said that. “Hmmp!” I looked away but shyly look back to him as well 

“How... is he?” I asked, sounds stupid [Y/n], kinda obvious that I still haven’t moved on from my ex boyfriend after many years... 

  
He just smiled at me and said. “Let’s continue this with coffee later, why don’cha finish doin' groceries first?” I just nodded at him and we spent time together buying groceries.

An hour later we are now sitting at a local coffee shop near the supermarket. I sipped on the frappuccino that he treated for me as I looked at him. There are two different types of cakes on the table and both of it are for him. He offered me earlier but I declined.

“To answer yer question earlier. He is actually doin’ great, I think ya’ heard the news, he debuted at the V.League Div.1 last year, it is all over the media ‘specially here at Hyogo. We’re still communicating with each other.” He took a bite on his cake and softens, must be that good. 

"He is very famous as well, especially to girls." He said and I just glared at him.

“He came to Tokyo, same as Atsumu to be a professional volleyball player. But Atsumu on the other hand debuted in no time, he is being said to be one of the best setters in Japan, one with that guy from Karasuno before.” I said to him and now he is staring at me. “Yer’ into sports journalism, right?” He muttered and I nodded. “What can yah’ say about my twin bro?”

  
I frowned at him and just sipped at my frappuccino. “You can read my analysis on my sports blog “Reliable” I told him and he just looked at me dumbstruck. 

  
“THAT’S YOU?!” He exclaimed and I just stared at him with a bored look. “That’s a very popular sports blog! Atsumu read his analysis before on that blog and got pissed off because YOU said that Kageyama Tobio got a lot better.” I took that one plate with a piece of cake and took a bite. “Oi!” Osamu said to me when I did that but I just stick my tongue out on him. 

“I am just being honest on my reviews and analysis about the players and the teams.” I told to him and just continue eating, wow, this cake really is good... 

“Reliable huh, same as Suna. Now that I’ve connected all the dots... there are a lot of analysis and comments for Suna on yer blog.” I almost choked when I heard Osamu saying that. I am busted... I looked away, the interior of this coffee shop is nice, but he just slam his hand on the table creating a small sound that made me just pout and look at him once again. Now he is smirking... Osamu really is worse than his twin.

  
“Okaaay! You got me there.” I muttered under my breath. I took another bite from the cake and indulge into the sweetness of it. “I am not aware of how well known my blog is, I just continued to write anything related to volleyball there and also some other sports, like baseball or figure skating.” I pointed the fork at the Miya twin infront of me. “And... I also created that blog so that I can talk about anything related to Rin-kun.” I said to him, there's no point to deny it anyway. I sipped on my frappuccino and stared at Osamu, who still have that smirk on his lips. It’s been like years and this guy have the audacity to give me that reaction.

“Of course, ya’ are still not over him... ya still have that keychain he gave to ya!” He looked down on the table where my keys are. This guy kept on exposing me... I stared at him with a deadpanned expression as I sucked in for some air but he just gave me a small smile and continued eating. “How ‘bout me, [Y/n]? Yer not going to ask how am I doin’ for the past years or somethin’?” I glared at him and he just took another bite on his cake.

“You are not Rin-kun, why would I care?” I said in a joking manner with also a smug smile on my lips and he quickly looked so offended by it. “Hey! I thought we’re friends!” Ah... both him and Atsumu really are easy to pick on. I laughed in a mocking way to annoy him more and I succeeded. 

“Okay then, ‘Samu how are you doing?” I asked him in a teasing way and he just glared at me. “I am doin’ good, gonna open an onigiri shop on December here at Hyogo.” He said in a monotonous manner and then I gaped at him. “What? You are going to open an onigiri shop?!” 

I saw how the corners of his lip curve up into a small smile. “I’ve been wantin’ for years to open up a food-related business and here it is.” I was kinda surprised that he is going to open a food business but for the love of his food, I should have been not shocked about it. The Miya twins cannot live without food, obviously. Especially Osamu, he suddenly search for his pockets and seconds later, I saw a small piece of paper or card? He gave it to me, it is a card, a business card to be exact...

“I would open my first shop at Nishinomiya on December, I hope you could go though.” I stared at the business card ‘Onigiri Miya’ is the name of his shop. I looked at him and nodded. “My schedule is clear on December.” I told to him. “Then I would be expecting you there.” He said and then he looked at his wrist watch. 

“I should be going now.” He said as he stuffed all the remaining cake on his mouth. I just looked at him like I am disgusted on something on what he is doing. "I'll see yah soon once again [Y/n]." He said to me and I just nodded at him. "By the way, can I take a picture of yah?" He said with a smirk plastered on his lips. 

Me? A picture? For what? It seems like he knew what I am thinking so he proceeded to answer, "Nothing I just want to post something on my sns." I immediately smack his hand that is on the table and answered in a stern voice. "No." 

"Come on, just once?" He tried to put his hands together and give me a pup- no fox eyes, because his eyes look more fox-like. I just sighed on him and agreed on what he wants. I took my frappuccino and sip on it, when I am doing that I heard a click. My eyes immediately went to Osamu, who have his phone out and it is pointing at me. "Hey! Delete that, I might look ugly on that photo!" I said as I tried to snatch the phone from his hand but because of his goddamn reflexes, he moved his phone away so fast.

"Yah never look ugly, y'know?" He said so smoothly that I froze. "Yer face is red,[Y/n]." He whispered with smug smile and my eyebrows furrowed. I exhaled like I was so tired of something. "I hate you, Osamu. You really are the worst." and he just laughed right at me. 

After that scenario, we parted ways but we also exchanged contacts first before that. Week after that meet in the supermarket, he invited me to go out once again which I obliged to do since I finished all of the things that I have done. We went to a local museum that time and he also took a lot of pictures. His reason? For his SNS. That meeting is followed by another one and also by another one. He sometimes shows up at the company where I am interning with and he will invite me to go to dinners and took some pictures. 

That really is making me so suspicious, why do he need pictures of me? I asked him that but he just answered, he just wants to. Very typical of him... 

December came and winter is starting... Today is Osamu's shop opening. It is on Nishinomiya, so I am going to take a train ride there. I looked at myself on the mirror and smiled once I am satisfied.

Winter is just starting but it is cold already, reminds me of the day where Rin-kun and I broke up. I shake my head up to clear my thoughts. 'Don't think about him for now,[Y/n]' I thought to myself but I cannot help it. 

After that brief train ride, I walked my way to the location where the shop is located. The shop is actually just a fifteen minute walk from the train station. As I walk, I cannot help but to think once again...

What if Rin-kun is there? It would be possible considering that Osamu and him are actually in a good terms, that is what Osamu told me. Atsumu would be there as well of course. He wouldn't miss his brother's shop first opening...I continued to walk wanderlessly and not minding my surroundings until I heard a voice.

"[Y/n]?" and it is a familiar one... I looked up and saw Atsumu in front of me but I was stilled when my eyes met with the very familiar greyish-yellow orbs. I looked on my side and there I saw a huge signage saying "Onigiri Miya". "Hey! It is nice to see'ya here! It's been years!" I heard Atsumu said, annoying as always but I cannot seem to find my voice. 

I want to speak out so bad... but him just looking at me with those deadpanned eyes, it is like absorbing all of my strength. "[Y/n]! You came!" I heard a new voice once again, that made me breathe in relief. Damn, I know there are possibilities but it still caught me off guard. "Oi, 'Samu! We are also here but why did'ya just greeted [Y/n]chan?" Atsumu said but Osamu didn't mind his twin and just offered me to go inside. 

When I went inside the first thing I smelled is the scent of freshly made rice. That smells good... the ambiance of the shop is very homely as well. I roamed my eyes all over the shop and I saw a lot of familiar faces. "Is that [Y/n]?" I heard someone whispered. I tried to look on who said that and it is a former schoolmate. I felt the overwhelming aura of Rintarou on my back and I can almost feel his stares...

Osamu lead me into a huge table where a lot of familiar faces are seen, some are even my former classmates. "[Y/n]?! Is that you? You look so pretty!" said one of my schoolmates who I have known from the Photography club. I tried so hard not to feel so embarrassed. I actually dressed up for this but I hope it doesn't really that obvious. I dressed up because there is a possibility that Rintarou would be here and he is here. 

  
Osamu pulled me a chair that is near on my former male classmate, I thanked him for doing that and sat on the chair. There are two more vacant chairs on my side... "Wow,[Y/n], you looked different. You look a lot more beautiful now." I just motioned my hand into a shy way, shaking my head, completely disagreeing on what a former classmate said. "Oh- don't be shy. It is true that you looked different now." She continued and I just smiled at her. 

  
I felt someone pulled the chair beside me, and sensing who is that, I already knew. It's Rintarou, of course... I sat erect on my chair, on a full sensing mode. There are two chairs why did he chose to sit beside me?! 

I am trying so hard to be calm but it is not helping. I tried to look who is on the table, avoiding his eyes. Kita-san and Aran-san is also here. Ginjima is here also. When they saw I was looking at them, they just smiled at me and I tried to smile at them too. I saw some former Inarizaki players on the other tables earlier. I tried to glance at the man beside me but quickly averted my gaze when I saw him staring at me. Then I heard Atsumu fucking Miya called me. 

  
Curses...

  
"[Y/n]chan, did Osamu invited you? When? Where did you met?" He continuously questioned. I faced Atsumu while trying so hard not to look at Suna. "Yes, he invited me last September when we accidentally met each other." I answered him in a fast way.

It seems like it surprised him when I said that. "Did you two go on a coffee shop after?" He asked and I just nodded. "So you're that girl from the pictures?!" He exclaimed as I just looked at him with confusion. Why wouldn't he know that it was me? My unspoken question is answered when he spoke once again. "Yer face is blurred on those photos,that's why I didn't know." I blinked my rapidly and just nod my head repeatedly, completely understanding why.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV** :

As [Y/n] spends time inside of Onigiri Miya. She became distracted by most of her former classmates and schoolmates. They asked her what happened and how she is in which she answered politely. She is now completely oblivious by the fact that Suna is secretly glancing at her repeatedly.

She is busy laughing with the former classmate beside her. Suna can feel himself getting irritated by the fact that [Y/n] kept on ignoring him like he doesn't exists on her side as of now. His face doesn't show any emotions or what but on the inside, he is getting annoyed by the disdain that he is feeling. He is fighting the urge to get his phone from his pocket and just indulge himself into it, but he also realized that he should not open his phone especially that [Y/n] is on his side, considering that his homescreen wallpaper is their picture that is taken 4 years ago...

"Suna..." whispered the blonde haired Miya to the former teammate as he notices the irritated aura that is emitting out of him. Suna looked at Atsumu, with an eyebrow raised, he is already annoyed that [Y/n] is laughing with her former male classmate and her continous act of ignoring him and hearing his former teammate's voice just want something inside of him snap. On Atsumu's point of view, it is fun seeing his former teammate being so affected by the presence of his ex-girlfriend even though he is trying so hard not to look affected by it.

  
"Don'tcha think that 'Samu and [Y/n]-chan are dating?" He told to the raven haired middle blocker who just clenched his jaw at him and tried so hard not scowl at his teasing. Atsumu knew that Suna haven't really moved on, he is really longing [Y/n], he knew that because of the fact that both of them spent some time together. That's why he is shocked to learn that she is the one who is on his brother's latest pictures. But Suna, the moment he saw his friend's pictures he already knew that it is her. Stalking some of her SNS especially when he has a lot of time, has been a part of his routine for four years. Even though [Y/n] rarely update those.

Osamu is obviously plotting something. Food is served and Osamu is the one who served for [Y/n]'s food. "These look delish." She immediately commented the moment she saw the onigiri in front of her. The translucent steam from it, is lingering on the air and she can smell the faint fragrant of the rice. "Eat up [Y/n], I made those especially with care just for yah!" Osamu said to Y/n, the people on the table heard that and they immediately thought that Osamu is a "sly man."

Osamu gave Suna a side glance and he secretly gave him a mocking smirk which made the raven-haired man glare sharply at his former teammate. 

'But what if... they are really dating? Shit.' Suna's thoughts are now killing him on the inside.

Y/n just chuckled on what Osamu said and gently held the onigiri. Osamu stared at [Y/n] when she is doing that and Suna notices how gentle Osamu's stare at her. He swallowed the forming bile on his throat as his mind wonders, what if [Y/n] and Osamu are together. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and tried to focus on the food in front of him. Staring at the onigiri in front of him, he is starting to have no appetite.

Y/n took a bite and amazed by how all the flavors are packed even with just a single bite. Swallowing, she looked at Osamu who is anticipating on what she's going to say. "Osamu... this is delicious! The rice! The rice is something..." She said to the black-haired Miya who just smiled at her softly. "Kita-san is the one who farmed the rice, just for yer information." He said to her with a matching smile and an arch on one of his eyebrow.

[Y/n] immediately looked at the former captain of Inarizaki who just smiled at her and nod to confirm what Osamu said. 'Wow' is what all she have thought inside her mind...

As the night came in, inside the Onigiri Miya became different as Osamu decided to close the shop for his visitors to have some enjoyment. The booze and wine entered, much to the pleasure of the people inside the shop while Suna is just looking more and more bored. [Y/n] is just going with the flow of her former classmates and schoolmates. The alcohol is now being distributed. 

Suna looked at [Y/n] as she just took the glass of alcohol that is offered at her. 'Can she actually handle alcohol though?' He thought inside of his head, kind of worrying about her drinking alcohol. "Suna! Do you want to drink some alcohol?" He heard Atsumu saying to him but he just looked at the annoying Miya and shook his head. He shouldn't drink, he needs to drive later to Amagasaki.

"Oh damn, forgot that you're going to drive to Amagasaki hahaha." Suna's eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he listened to the blonde twin beside him. He saw how Kita and Ojiro is just sighing at Atsumu's doings. 

[Y/n] tried a sip the liquor on her glass but when she felt the stare of her former boyfriend on her side, she took big gulps of it, not really minding the bitter taste of it. "Ahh-!" She sighed after drinking a couple of gulps. 

"You kinda drink well, [Y/n]." Said a former female schoolmate which earned a small chuckle from the side of the table where she is sitting. [Y/n] pursed her lips and just shook her head. "Haha, not really." She said to the woman.

[Y/n] was given a few glasses of alcohol which she just politely accepted but she is now on her last glass of booze, she eventually felt a slight dizziness so she decided that this would be her last glass. She still need to go home by herself, alone...

The people on the table are now trying to interrogate her. Asking some personal things especially about what happened earlier when Osamu delivered some onigiri. "Are you dating Osamu?" Another woman asked which made [Y/n] mentally facepalm. 'How can I date someone when I haven't really moved on from my ex that is just sitting right beside me.' She said on the back of her mind.

Suna and Atsumu heard the question regarding [Y/n]'s relationship with Osamu, Suna tensed up but really tried so hard not to be obvious about it. They are now waiting for her answer "No, I am not dating him, haha." Said [Y/n].

"Then are you single now?" Asked a former male classmate and she just answered it truthfully. "Yes, I am single, I am busy on my studies and internship with a company, so no relationships." She said. 

When Suna heard that he can feel his body relaxed and relief made its way into all of his body. ' _Maybe there is still a chance..._ '

"Oh-! You and Suna dated on highschool right?" Suna almost choked on the water that he is drinking while [Y/n] froze. Atsumu can't help but snicker a little on what a former schoolmate said. _'Ahh, idiot...'_ he silently uttered inside of his head. He tried to look at the two former lovers on the side, there is this awkward aura that is surrounding them. The woman beside the girl who asked the question pinched her on her arm. "Ouch..." the woman silently said.

[Y/n] gulped down as she can feel a tension. 'Seriously, she needs to bring that up?' She took up her last glass of liquor and drank it all straight up.

"Why the table suddenly became silent?" Asked by Osamu who decided to check on the table where they are sitting. Suddenly she can breathe once again, thanks to Osamu who came. He looked at [Y/n]. "When are ya goin' home? It's gettin' late." He said and she tried to look on her wrist watch, it is getting late.

She stood up. Suna didn't even bat an eye when she did that. 'She's going home now?' He looked at the girl who is now standing.

Osamu glanced at the table and saw that she did drank some alcohol. "You drank some alcohol, sure ya'll be fine on yer own?" She looked on Osamu and just nodded. "A little dizzy but I would be fine, maybe I'll just book a taxi or what." She told the Miya twin in front of her. 

"Eh? [Y/n]chan, are ya goin' home already?" Atsumu asked, [Y/n] looked at Atsumu but her eyes briefly met those grayish-yellow orbs. "Y-yeah, it's getting late and I'm from Amagasaki so..." She mentally cursed herself on her slight stutter. Atsumu looked at Suna...

"Why don'tcha ride with Suna? He is going to drive to Amagasaki." Atsumu suggested and they went silent once again. Suna lightly kicked Atsumu's foot but the faux-blonde twin just smiled more widely. "It would be better since both of ya 'know each other'."

[Y/n] grits her teeth, trying not to just shout at Atsumu. Much on her despair, Osamu seconded his twin's suggestion, earning a slight gaped reaction from her. She looked at Osamu with a ridiculous stare. ' _SERIOUSLY_?!' but the black haired twin in front of her just let out a small mocking smile like he is saying to her that, 'This is your chance.' She sighed in defeat and agreed on their suggestion. On her mind she is saying to herself that Rintarou can still decline it... but she heard that Suna also agreed on it.

She slightly panicked by that. "Relax..." she heard Osamu whispered and she just sighed and frowned. Suna stood up and looked at her. He lightly moved his head, indicating to follow him. [Y/n] blinked her eyes rapidly and just nodded at him. She looked across the table, looked at the former Inarizaki players and bowed at them, she also said small goodbyes on her former classmates.

Osamu then looked at his twin and secretly gave him a thumbs up in which the faux-blonde Miya also secretly gave back.

Osamu walked them out of the shop, Suna excuse himself to get his car, leaving both Osamu and [Y/n] in front of the entrance. "Goodluck." Osamu said to her and she just creased her eyebrows and fake a smile. "I really hate you, Osamu." She said.

Suna stopped his car,let his window down and said to [Y/n]. "Get in to the passenger seat." She immediately moved. Osamu looked at Suna who looked at him back. "Take care of her 'kay?" Suna is confused on what Osamu said, is that supposed to have a double meaning? When [Y/n] successfully get inside the car, Suna answered Osamu. "I will." And the car started to move.

Osamu stared at the moving car and just chuckle on himself. "Well, hope those two exes would make up." He whispered.

* * *

Inside the car, you are trying so hard not to move a lot. ' _Infairness, he has a great car'_ you thought to yourself. The ride is silent... it is getting awkward. Suna can feel the awkwardness so he asked. "Would you mind if I turn the radio on?" You almost squeaked when he spoke up but you just shyly said. "I wouldn't mind." He immediately opened it and a song played inside the car.

You can't really believe that you would spend time with him after years of no communication, just the two of you together and alone. You want to ask him, how is he?, is he doing really well? Your mouth opens up but you can't seem to ask him.

"How are you?" Suna asked, much on your surprise. You softly smiled and answered. "I am doing well, on my last year of college." You are relieved that you told him that straight and no stuttering. You saw Rintarou nodding his head, now you gained a slight confidence to ask him too. "How about you?"

You saw how lips formed into a slight smile, a rare sight, before answering. "Doing great and now a professional volleyball player." You repeatedly nod your head. "And a well known one..." you continued. You inhaled and smiled.

"I am proud of you..." You muttered your words and he heard it. Suna can't help but be happy when he heard that. "I'm thankful for that." He said and silence reigned once again. 

You can feel the liquor you drank earlier is making its effect on you and feeling dizzier than before. You leaned into the window to support your head and closed your eyes. Fully engulfing yourself into the darkness, the music that is playing on the radio is soothing. Suna briefly glances and you and shrugs when he saw your current state but immediately became shocked by what you whispered.

"I missed you..."

* * *

**_Extra#2_ **

"Oi, 'Tsumu! I need to tell ya somethin'!" Osamu said to his twin brother who stayed with him on his newly opened shop.

"What is it?" Asked the other Miya who is now curious.

"Remember that sports blog where ya always read?" Said Osamu to his twin, who just nodded at him. "Yeah, what 'bout it?" Said the blonde twin who has his one eyebrow arched up when he remembers how that sports blog said that Kageyama Tobio is now better at him in terms of serves and also now slightly better on being a setter.

Osamu smirked on his twins facial expression. "[Y/n] is the one who runs that blog." He dropped the bomb quickly.

atsumumiya.exe has stopped working...

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪|
> 
> My birthmonth has been so stressful isn't it?   
> I just celebrated my birthday last June 20, yeap my birthday is just right next to Hinata's.  
> I am so sorry for the delay of the chapter, I am really a slow writer hahaha. Yeap, I am still alive. This is the last part of Suna Rintarou's "one-shot".


End file.
